Twist Of Fate
by SeverAllTies
Summary: SEQUEL TO CHANGE FOR GOOD! Hogwarts is more dangerous than ever even with Lana's black book to guide them. Harry finds that things don't always go to plan; he's hearing voices in the walls and the castle is crawling with Auror's, how's he meant to sneak about now? 2ND YEAR. AU.
1. Discovery

**AN – Twist Of Fate is the SEQUEL to Change For Good. If you haven't read that then I suggest you do as this may not make sense otherwise.**

**This story starts Harry's summer before second year, we'll see how far we get with this one – I do intend to finish! It just may take a while with college projects and such taking up most of my time at the minute. But I love all of you, and the HP verse, and will make time to write this for all of you. **

**Exciting stuff to come guys, looking forward to writing it!**

**Answers to reviews from the last chapter of Change For Good will be at the bottom of each chapter. **

**This is AU of course.**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

**Hogwarts is more dangerous than ever, even with Lana's black book to guide them. Harry finds that things don't always go to plan; he's hearing voices in the walls and the castle is crawling with Auror's, how's he meant to sneak about now?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Discovery**

It was the middle of the first week in the summer holidays and so far Harry was thoroughly enjoying it. He'd been training in the morning and then in the evening with Lana, Marie and Orion, wrote letters to his friends and sent them out with Hedwig who was possibly the most intelligent owl he'd ever met, and the most beautiful. Marie's own owl Orpheus was quite taken with her and Harry often found him perched beside Hedwig cuddling up to her. Marie had charged Harry and Orion with redecorating 12 Grimmauld Place because Orion had decided that having a magical paint ball fight in the house was a good idea. First, they had to scan the walls for any spells that would prevent them from decorating, starting from the top floors to the bottom, and so far, decorating had gone without a hitch. It was only when they got down to the kitchen that Harry found something.

"Orion, I think there's something here…" Harry called loudly, warily stepping back from the faint glowing outline radiating from the wall. Orion poked his head around the entrance to the kitchen and seeing the glowing outline stepped quickly forward to put himself between Harry and the wall.

Orion waved his wand over the outline and muttered spells under his breath. "I've done the lab in the basement and the rooms around it – no spells there; I thought I'd check even if Marie didn't want anything done to them." Orion said as he worked, brows pulled down in concentration. A faint pink mist emerged from Orion's wand and covered the area inside the outline. "There's a passageway behind here. Best stand back Pup, it's going to get messy."

Harry transfigured the table into a solid barrier that merged with the floor. He made a small, wand sized peep hole for Orion to fire from.

Orion looked impressed and patted Harry on the back. "Well, that's not exactly what I meant, but it's much safer for both of us. Good one." Jumping behind the barrier with Harry, Orion aimed his wand through the small hole and cast a blasting curse at the wall, which wasn't what Harry had expected him to do at all. The plaster burst apart with a cloud of dust and rubble, he fired another at the layer of bricks which disintegrated, and another which removed a layer of wood.

Harry had thought that maybe Orion would slowly unward it, take his time to remove the nasty enchantments his parents had placed there, take down the walls and, with a minimum of mess too.

Once the cloud of dust had settled and Harry and Orion had finished coughing – placing the Bubble Head charm over their nose and mouths – Harry transfigured the barrier back to its usual purpose and stood beside Orion to examine the damage.

"Wasn't there a more controlled way of doing this?" Harry asked as he looked around the dust covered kitchen, noticing the dirt everywhere. "Marie's going to be mad, making so much more work for Kreacher."

Orion shook his head, dislodging a layer of muck from his magically-dyed red hair. "Nah, he loves cleaning – look, did you really expect my way to work so well?" Harry shook his head, examining the large hole they'd made in the wall. Harry squinted trying to see but it was pitch black, and he knew better than to go in. "You see, my family have always been tricky buggers, and every single one of them has been in Slytherin, they'd never expect one of their own to use such a Gryffindor approach and just blast their way through. Check it with the spells now; you'll see because the walls the spells were linked to have been blown to bits, the magic has dissipated."

"It was probably really old too." Harry murmured scanning both the rubble and the surrounding wall and hole for any lingering magic. Other than supporting structural wards which hadn't been damaged at all, everything else was gone. "Nothing there" Harry confirmed.

"Right, now get behind me Pup; we're going to check this lot out." As Orion spoke the bubble around his nose and mouth wobbled, blocking off the scent of stale air that seeped from the hole.

Holding his wand firmly in his hand Orion moved his arm back over his shoulder, his wand pointing down towards the floor, before he flung his hand forwards, a bright ball of light shooting into the hole and down the passage, lighting up the way. They watched, Orion with excitement at having a part of their house revealed, and Harry looked on with trepidation.

"Should we take the Bubble Head Charm off Orion?" Harry asked, looking nervously around as he followed Orion in, his wand at the ready.

"Nah, keep it on, the air's probably a bit stale down here."

Orion's light illuminated the whole area, revealing a dank, stone corridor which was made of thick stone slabs. Rusted metal sconces hung on the walls covered thickly with cobwebs; vines snaked over the walls and floor, some coming from the ceiling further down. As they moved along the light inched further down the passage illuminating another passage that branched off to the right. Orion turned right, Harry trailing behind.

"Orion..." Harry asked eventually, this place gave him the creeps. "Have you ever been down here before, do you know where it leads out to?"

"Nope," Orion said, surprisingly cheerful in such a gloomy place, "must have been covered up before I was born." Harry followed close behind Orion as he turned right, his wand held out in a defensive position, checking over his shoulder every now and then, lighting cobweb covered sconces as they went.

"Honestly, this place must cover the whole of the street!" Harry whispered looking behind him and the distance they'd travelled when suddenly he bumped into Orion. "What—"

"Turn around Harry." Orion said quietly, "Don't look." With his free hand Orion nudged Harry back.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry tried to look around but Orion extinguished the lights, turned and guided him out of the pathway quickly. When they reached the original corridor and Orion sealed the one behind them with a stone door that had no noticeable opening. "Orion, what was that all about?" Harry asked, confused and a little worried. "Was it a Boggart or something?" When they'd initially moved to Grimmauld Place, it was filled with all sorts of horrors that a poorly maintained wizard's home is capable of acquiring. There were doxies, boggarts, failed charms, robes that wanted to strangle you and all sorts of horrible cursed items that he had to let Lana, Marie and Orion handle while he stayed at a safe distance.

"Nothing you should worry about, pup, now, let's go see where this one ends." Said Orion firmly, turning him around and steering him on.

Orion was looking decidedly less excited with a grim set to his jaw as they pressed on, Harry lighting sconces as they went. Eventually Orion got tired of almost slipping over the roots and told Harry that they were to slice and vanish them as they went. "Might as well clear up as we go along." He had grumbled. Harry noticed that large roots and vines that spread over the floor and walls became frequent and larger the further they walked, until the whole floor was totally obscured by them.

"This is so creepy" Harry had whispered at one point, looking over his shoulder at the distance they'd traversed and Orion had reached back and enclosed his Godson's hand in his larger one, the gesture comforted both of them as they continued on, chopping and vanishing the roots. The corridor wasn't straight like they'd first thought, but seemed to twist back and forth several times with false walls like those at Platform nine and three-quarters. Harry was becoming completely frustrated with the maze of tunnels when they encountered what looked like steps.

"Where do you think this leads to?" Harry asked, sending a ball of light towards the roof to skim along the top and see whether there was an opening or door of some sort. The light only illuminated more roots.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure whether it's right." Orion stepped forward and chopped and vanished the roots covering the stone steps. "Now, I'm going to go up, and you're going to wait here until I tell you it's safe to join me, okay?" Harry looked as though he was about to protest, but nodded and took a step back.

"Be quick."

Orion climbed the stairs and went out of sight leaving Harry to wait in the corridor, palming his wand nervously. A chill washed over him in the corridor and, to feel safer, disillusioned himself and pressed his back against the wall. Orion had been gone a whole minute…two…three…four…and Harry was getting antsy when he heard steps. Wand at the ready he pointed his wand towards the sound, just in case it wasn't Orion, although who he was expecting it to be if it wasn't his Godfather he didn't know. Thankfully, it was Orion, and his face was bright with an excited grin.

"We've got a _garden!_" he exclaimed, but grew confused looking around for Harry. "Pup?"

Harry's eyes went wide with excitement and he removed the disillusionment charm making Orion start in surprise, "Big enough for Quidditch?" he asked hopefully.

"Big enough for two games of Quidditch!" he enthused with a wide smile. "But it needs a lot of work since it's a bit overgrown."

"Marie and Lana and Kreacher can help – that way we can get it done faster, c'mon let's go!" said Harry hurriedly, snatching his laughing Godfather's hand. Harry ran with Orion back down the corridor, twisting and turning until finally they reached the opening that led into the kitchen and burst through, breathless and laughing with a stitch in his side, only to come face to face with two wand tips and Kreacher's wrinkly outstretched hand.

"What on earth is going on?" Marie huffed, lowering her wand as soon as she realised it was Harry and Orion. "And what the hell have you done to my kitchen!"

Since Marie's incredulous tone was directed at Orion, Harry took this chance to explain. "We found a secret tunnel that leads to a garden. Orion saw it! You've got to come and help – quick!"

Lana looked interested. "I never knew we had a garden. How big is it?"

"It's true," said Orion, "needs a bit of fixing up though, won't know until it's done." He looked down to Harry who was bouncing with eagerness to get started, "Will you help with the clearing up? I'm afraid that if something isn't done soon then Harry's going to explode" Harry pouted when they all chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"I'm twelve, not two!" he protested.

Marie looked over their shoulders into the hole in the wall "so you just take this tunnel?"

"Corridor," Harry interrupted, "there were vines and roots and everything but we cleared them up so it's just the garden we need to do now."

"Are you sure it's safe then? If there were vines and things growing through the walls then vanishing them could have made them unstable."

"We can go slowly," Lana suggested, never able to resist Harry's pleading gaze, "scan the walls and put in some strengtheners, maybe an extra coat of conjured stone if there's any problem – we can always get a team in to check it over if we find something." Noticing Kreacher had moved over to the hole in the wall and was peering cautiously in Lana asked him a question; he'd been here longer than all of them. "Kreacher, did you know there was a garden attached to the house?"

The old elf looked over his shoulder and shook his head, "If there was a garden, Kreacher would have known it. Kreacher would have cleaned and kept it tidy, and thinks it must have been hidden before he came here."

"And how long ago was that?"

"When Kreacher's old mistress was just a young babe."

Marie nodded at the elf's answers, "So will you help?"

"Kreacher will help."

Marie smiled and turned back to Orion. "How overgrown?"

"Positively wild" said Orion gleefully.

He always did like a challenge. Maybe that was why he kept pursuing Marie; she'd turned him down a thousand times already.

"But don't worry, if you need any help, I'll make sure to rescue you from the vines."

Lana snorted, "If I remember rightly, your Herbology mark wasn't that great Orion." Lana transfigured her t-shirt and denim shorts into long sleeved and ankle length clothing to protect herself before waiting for Marie to do the same. Stepping over beside Harry and clasping his hand she climbed through the hole. "Come on then, let's get this over with."

Harry followed quickly, a large grin on his face when he turned back to see Orion wrap an arm around Marie's waist, smile winningly and murmur "For your safety, of course."

* * *

**AN – **

So…Change For Good was possibly the longest story/fan fiction I have ever written, I think my largest before this was around 100,000 word mark and this fic was around 180,000 words, so this is a big milestone for me. Your reviews really helped me keep going, both positive and negative (and some not so polite suggestions to learn how to count and spell LOL!) There were of course be spelling mistakes and times when I got figures wrong in the story because Change For Good was a first draft. At some point in time I hope to go back over it and re-write certain bits to make them more readable and get rid of those annoying typos and hopefully learn how to count in the process ha-ha. I'm just glad so many people enjoyed it, were kind enough to take the time to review, favourite the story, my profile and add the story to the community things they have on Fan Fiction. Your support really does mean everything to me, and as long as there is interest in it, I will write.

You're ALL amazing. I mean it.

* * *

**Thank you to Ninjaru Becca, Ash-Bookworm113, MeBeJustMe, AliceGirl6, Eva Norman, Patronus-Charm54093, PurpleBullet, Penny is wise, lyaser53, Blue Luver5000, dancer4813, mworth1019, Memphishpfan, god of all, DarkRavie, sparrowflyaway for your reviews on Chapter 39 of Change For Good :)**

**If you see any spelling mistakes, have a question or suggestion, leave a review and I'll get back to you :) Sorry for the mistakes beforehand, it's a first draft x**


	2. The Library

**AN – **

THANK YOU TO everyone for your support on all my stories so far (Change for Good, To Heal, Missing Magic and Twist of Fate) it really means a lot, and, with so much work to do at college, writing and sketching keep me sane I'm on Deviantart, Twitter (I only follow four people and haven't tweeted yet haha since I only got it a couple of days ago!) and Tumblr if you want to check me out! I use DA and tumblr quite a lot

**Deviantart - AspiringAuthor20**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Library**

They'd worked for three hours in the garden, making quite a bit of progress before Lana, Marie and Harry had returned inside to wash up for dinner. Orion had stayed behind to help Kreacher clean up the area they'd started on, making sure that all the cut roots were gone so they couldn't sprout over night. While Orion was doing that, Marie, Lana and Harry had gone into separate bathrooms to clean up, washing all the muck and grime from their hair, under their fingernails and putting their sweaty clothes in the wash bins ready to be cleaned later. When they finished they went to their respective rooms to change and once done, both Marie and Harry went to Lana's.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lana asked dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, wrapping her curling red hair in a towel.

Harry shifted the pile of papers in his arms, moving over to Lana's bed to lump down beside her. "You're going to help me with my homework." Lana agreed summoning a quill, bottle of ink and conjuring work table for Harry to lean on. Marie simply threw a pillow on the floor and sat with her back to the bed, handing Lana some hair styling products.

"Curled, wavy or up?" asked Lana briskly, taking out her wand, resting her legs either side of Marie's shoulders.

"Curled and down please." Marie replied happily, shifting on the pillow she'd nabbed from Lana's bed to get comfortable.

When they were younger Marie always used to ask Lana to style her hair with magic since Lana was a year older and learnt new spells quicker than most. That and her older family members who could perform the spells very rarely had time to do Marie's hair. So Marie appreciated it all the more whenever Lana took the time to come over after she'd gotten permission from her mother.

"Could you make the curls nice and big, not too tight but not too loose, with a lot of bounce?"

"I'll do my best." Lana said, carefully sectioning off layers of Marie's hair with conjured silver clips. Carefully using her wand she dried Marie's hair, leaving the natural oils and moisture in so it didn't become completely dry. Then, once she'd dried each section and pinned them up again she began curling. Lana kept an eye on Harry as he wrote out his work as he sketched out the designs on a sheet of parchment and writing calculations on another page to show the predicted interaction between them when carved and charged.

"So what do you think it's going to do?" Lana asked reading Harry's next question from the sheet Professor Babbling had given him to work on over the summer. Harry's task was to choose three runes from the sheet he'd been given that represented Power, Health and Protection. The task was made more difficult because each rune had several meanings, as well as reversals that would turn the positive meanings to negative. Harry would then draw out the runes and link them together in a small net and then power them with the help of Lana (since she knew more about runes than Orion or Marie).

When nine or more runes were linked together to create a net or web, as they were most commonly called, they required lots of magic to power them and were very advanced. The homework was a little harder than Lana expected it to be from Professor Babbling, thinking it was some kind of aptitude test. At Hogwarts rune webs would usually be touched on in sixth and seventh year classes and studied further in an apprenticeship if the student wished to pursue that area of study.

In third, fourth and fifth years most of the lessons were spent memorising and learning about all the different runes, how they were used in history and how they are used today. They did a little bit of carving and powering the runes too, although the latter was carefully monitored by Professor Babbling.

"They're from the Elder Futhark runic alphabet." Harry said, explaining it to her simply, he found it easier if he talked through his thoughts. "This one here is Uruz. I chose that one for power." It looked similar to a slanted door or the letter 'n'. "Algiz for protection" Harry pointed to a 'Y' shaped mark. "And Sowilo for health…but that one could really be all three, protection through the power that it holds, and health." Harry looked down at the parchment and read the description of the rune. "_Sowilo, also known as The Sun, or Sword Of Flame, is representative of success, goals achieved and honour. A strong life-force, good health, power to make positive changes, victory and the ability to make contact between the higher self and the unconscious. Blessed by elemental forces Sowilo cannot be reversed."_ Harry stared contemplatively at the description.

"Something wrong?" Lana asked.

"Nah, just thinking," Harry said, picking up his quill and ink, "I was just wondering whether colour affects the runes. Maybe black is just standard, flat, so it doesn't have any effect on the rune or the way you charge it, but red? Blue? It's something to think about."

Lana smiled at Harry, she loved it when he had thoughts like those. As far as she knew, no one had experimented with colour and runes before. "Not to my knowledge. You could owl the Professor or speak to her when you get back to school? It's an interesting theory anyway. I'll give you a hand if you want to try it."

Harry nodded happily and started drawing the runes while she curled another lock of Marie's hair around her wand, held it there for a moment before slowly pulling her wand towards her, allowing the hair to slowly unfurl, revealing a bouncing black curl.

Every now and then she'd look over at Harry's work, answering any questions he posed to her and sharing her knowledge on how to charge a rune and what materials were best for standard combinations. But as Harry began to ink his runes and the links between them, her mind was only half focused on curling Marie's hair.

"Oi! That's hot you know!" Maire yelped suddenly, digging her elbow into Lana's shin, starling her out of her musings. The smell of burnt hair reached her nose and she unwound the hair quickly. It immediately sprang up onto the top of Marie's head in a small cone shape making Marie look rather odd.

Harry cast a confused look her way "Are you alright Lana?"

"Yeah, sorry," she said softly, "just lost in thought for a moment. I'm alright, really." She said, brushing her fingers through the curl making it loosen slightly and fall into place with the others. Lana got back to helping Harry with his homework and doing Marie's hair, trying to keep her concentration on the tasks at hand, and not why the Sowilo rune suddenly seemed so significant.

It was only during dinner, when Orion, filthy from working in the garden and bearing scratches on his arms and face, removed her mental block.

"Ladies love a scar, pup," Orion told Harry, sending a saucy look Marie's way. "Yours is probably the most famous…" the rest of his sentence was overpowered by the rushing sound in Lana's ears.

Harry's scar was always associated with a lightning bolt, but what if it was a rune? Sowilo was almost the exact same shape…

* * *

The next morning Lana had gone to check on Harry, acting like his alarm clock "come on Harry its ten, you should be up by now!", and went in when he didn't answer. His room was neat and tidy as usual so they figured he was somewhere else. They searched the whole house, each room coming up empty before agreeing to meet back in the Library once they'd searched their designated rooms. Orion and Lana were waiting for Marie to come back when the door opened.

"Harry's out in the garden with Kreacher!"

Orion slapped his hand to his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"He said he got up at six and couldn't go back to sleep, and wouldn't come inside for a rest. I had to order Kreacher to make sure he rests and drinks enough, especially in that heat, before I left." Marie closed the door behind her. "They've both got quite a lot of the garden done too, but still, that boy is _mad_." Marie said walking forwards and slumping down into her usual seat.

"Quidditch mad" Orion pointed out, shaking a finger at her. He downed the rest of his lemonade and slid it across the table between them, leaning back in his chair spreading his long legs out in front of him.

"As if there's a difference" Lana laughed and Orion feigned hurt.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we're going to have to get a new entrance to the garden made Orion; We shouldn't have to take that tunnel every time we want to go outside. That's what took me so long."

"I'll see what I can do."

When no one said anything else Marie took advantage of the break in conversation. "So…are you going to tell us what you scared Harry about yesterday?" At this, Lana looked at Marie, and then Orion confused. Harry hadn't mentioned anything to her.

Orion looked worried. "Scared? Why?"

"Well scared wasn't the word he used – it was more like, creeped out. He told me when I checked on him. He asked me whether you'd told me what you'd found." Marie pursed her lips and looked at Orion with serious green eyes. "I told him that there was nothing to worry about and that everything was fine. Is there something to worry about Orion?"

"What did Harry say?" Orion asked, his voice sounding scratchy.

"Harry said that you took a path off the corridor and when you reached the end, you saw something, wouldn't let him see past and practically pushed him back out before sealing it up."

"Ah, that." Orion sighed and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "I'd almost forgotten about it." He mumbled, then, letting out a huge sigh, he explained. "There's a reason everyone's afraid or at least _wary_ of the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

_Well_, from that opening they could tell it wasn't going to be something good!

"When I was a boy I was always told stories how my ancestors captured anyone who stood in their way, be it for money, power, _fun_. I suppose I should have expected it really. What family like mine hasn't got a torture chamber with preserving spells on it?"

Lana's face scrunched up in distaste and Marie looked as though she was about to be sick. "Oh that's disgusting…"

"Yes," Orion replied grimly, "severed limbs and all. I'll ask Kreacher if he wouldn't mind getting rid of them. If not, I'll do it." He didn't look too happy at the prospect and looked moodily into the empty fireplace. "As if anything in a Black House could ever be normal. Can't even have a passage to the garden without encountering bodies – and thank _Merlin_ we had those bubblehead charms on, otherwise—"

"No! I don't want to hear it, it's far too graphic already!" protested Marie, looking rather green.

"I think it best we change the topic before Marie loses her meal." Said Orion, his lips lifting up slightly when he saw her scowl. "Now, what time are we going over to your mother's, Lana?"

It wasn't the topic she'd been hoping for. Any other topic than that really. Lana hoped they weren't going to be difficult about this. "All I've got to do is ask her to fix the book—"

"You're not going alone!"

Well, obviously not.

"I'll be perfectly safe—"

"What? Did someone hit you with an Obliviate? Do you not recall what happened last time?" Marie said incredulously. "She bound your magical core and caused you terrible pain!"

"As if I could forget!" she said exasperatedly. "But she won't do anything this time – there's no reason to! She had a reason last time—"

"That and the fact that you could barely breathe for about a week, even when you did the smallest things Lana," Orion added.

Marie turned in her chair so she was facing Lana and grasped her hands. Marie's black hair was still curled from the day before, hanging loosely around either side of her face and Lana was reminded of how pretty her friend was. She wondered what Marie would have been doing if they'd never met that day when she was training. Marie squeezed her hands, brining her mind back to the here and now, and not on the ifs buts and what-could-have-been.

"When I heard you screaming I honestly thought you were dying." Whispered Marie, eyes blinking rapidly at the tears gathering there, Lana felt her own eyes fill and a lump rise in her throat. "I don't know what I'd have done if—"

"It doesn't matter," Orion interrupted, always wary of tears. "We're fine now, and we have to go back, but you're not going alone and that's final."

Lana sat back in her chair and nodded, not wanting to continue the argument less she upset Marie even more. "Alright, but you've got to promise you won't insult, provoke or attack her – both of you!" Orion and Marie looked as though they were about to object but Lana held up her hand silencing them. To an outsider this would have looked very peculiar, a girl, twelve or thirteen years old at most, ordering around her parents. "It's her house. She has control over the wards and has probably forgotten more spells than I'll ever know! Just, if you come along, don't get all up in her face or sneer, or snap…just let me do the talking unless she asks you a question, okay?"

"Fine," they agreed.

"Good."

"She's still a crazy bitch."

"Orion!" Marie scolded, glancing at Lana quickly and then back to Orion to glare at him.

Lana just shrugged and shook her head. "It's kind of funny, because even though she's not my biological mother, I still love her" Lana paused. "…Even though she's a scheming, lying, manipulative, emotionless wench!" She said with a breathy laugh, but there was nothing funny about it, "I still love her! And she may not have loved me back in the same way, but she cared for me enough to feed and clothe and teach me to the best of her ability. Even after everything that's happened, I don't want to hurt her, or see her hurt."

"But Lana, your scars—"

"Are everywhere, I know. I'm like a puppy; even though you kick me, I'll love you anyway." Her voice was bitter and Lana caught Orion and Marie sharing a worried glance.

"Lana—"

She laughed again leaning forward and pressing hands to her face. "What you must think of me! A right basket case! You're probably only staying so I don't hurt myself or something—"

"Now you're just being silly," Orion said gruffly, he enlarged the sofa and sat down on her left side, Marie moving to her right.

"Sorry," Lana sniffed, suddenly realising that she'd been crying and swiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "It seems like I fit right in to the role of emotional teenager."

Orion slung an arm over her shoulders and Marie kept a firm grip on her hands. "It might just be the potion you took. Goodness knows what it's doing to your hormones; I don't suppose being around hormonal teenagers for the best part of a year helps either."

"Suppose not…" Lana agreed, slowly calming down again, feeling a little embarrassed at her outburst.

"You're allowed to break down a little bit every now and then Lana." Orion said softly. "Do you remember my first few weeks after you two broke me out of Azkaban? Nightmare after nightmare, and yet, with next to no sleep you both carried on helping me – although Marie really was less than hospitable..."

"You took my room!"

"It was the best room. I needed to assure myself that by looking out at the _stunning_ view, I really was free." Marie huffed half-heartedly and said nothing, Orion's lips quirking up, he loved to tease her. "Now," he said, "I don't think we should put this visit off much more, if we go in an hour we can be back in time for a late lunch. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good," the girls agreed.

"Who's going to look after Harry?" Marie asked.

Lana frowned, "We could ask Kreacher to keep an eye on him but it just doesn't seem fair to Harry, and Kreacher already does so much."

"What about his friends? Is that a possibility?" Orion asked.

Marie shook her head. "Harry hasn't got any owls yet and it'd be rude to just turn up, drop Harry off and then disappear for an hour or so. I'll stay with him, just hurry back, I'll worry if you stay too long."

With a brief squeeze around the shoulders for Lana, Orion stood and stretched, "Well, I'm going for a kip, I've got to keep my wits about me if we're going to see ole Dora." He winked at them both and sauntered to the door, turning to look over his shoulder cheekily as he was about to leave "I still retain the right to respond in a like manner so there could be a duel yet!"

Lana rolled her eyes and looked imploringly at Marie, "are you sure you'd rather stay here with Harry?"

Marie's green eyes sparkled with amusement. "What? And leave Orion in charge? There wouldn't be a house to come back to!"

* * *

**MeBeJustMe –** Thank you! I'm so happy that you're happy :L Hope you like what's to come!

**RedFred13 – **That really means a lot to me! Thanks! Exciting stuff to come don't worry!

**Just another ginge – **EXACTLY! I felt like there was more to Grimmauld place than met the eye, the Blacks were a very dangerous, revered and secretive family, I wouldn't be surprised if there were secret rooms/hidden gardens in cannon. Hope you like it

**DarkRavie – **Thank you! Hope you like it!

**Patronus-Charm54093 – **I always love speaking to my readers, you're all great! Glad this update made you smile – bellatrix smile :D haha

**Jenny – **Glad it was a good surprise haha, hopefully I can get this year out the way I want it to go Ah yes Ginny will be there :D Thanks!

**Helenwhogirl – **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**God of all – **Glad you liked it, don't worry, I will keep this going even if it kills me ahha

**Blue Luver5000 – **Will do hun! Glad you liked it, the garden's going to take a lot of elbow grease to get it done!

**Venquine1990 – **I heard about the purging, really confusing here for a while, I hope you're okay and glad that you like my story, I'm sure things will get better and I'll take a look at your stories on the new archive when I get the chance. Hope everything goes okay for you m'dear

**Mworth1019 – **thank you

**PurpleBullet – **Thanks :D

**Silverdragon2010 - **

Thank you for all the reviews!


	3. The Reveal

**AN – Getting into the groove of writing this story again! Hope you like!**

**I'm also on Deviantart where I post sketches/paintings/digital/manual stuff and on Tumblr basically reblog tonnes of HP stuff with awesome art and funny stuff. Feel free to watch or follow me if you have them :)**

**Deviantart - AspiringAuthor20**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Reveal**

Harry looked up at the clock on the mantelpiece in the lounge for what had to be the hundredth time. Orion and Lana had left just over an hour ago and he was waiting for them to get back with Marie in the lounge.

"Maybe we should go do some work in the garden while we wait…" Harry suggested. It would help him work out some of his frustration at being left back here at Grimmauld Place with Marie baby sitting him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, we're both distracted and we need out wits about us when we're—"

"ALRIGHT FORGET WHAT I SAID ABOUT MY MOTHER INSULT HER ALL YOU LIKE!"

The front door slammed and they could hear Lana stomping around in the hallway.

"We're in here," Marie blurted nervously wondering what Dora had done this time to make Lana so angry. She wondered whether she should have gone too and instructed Kreacher to keep Harry safe at home while they were gone.

"MANIPULATIVE CONNIVING BITCH!"

"Should we do something…?" whispered Harry looking wide eyed to the doorway. They could hear Lana's angry pacing and Orion's light steps just underneath.

Marie waved her hand, "Just let her work it out of her system. When we were younger I tried interrupting her – she was ranting about the boggart her mother had put in her sock drawer I think – and she started yelling at me instead. It's best to just let her cool off."

Orion poked his head around the door, jaw clenched and sat down on the sofa next to Marie, he handed her the black book they'd taken with them and told her to look at the first few pages. As she skimmed the words her jaw dropped in horror.

"He…he made _six?!"_

"I KNOW!" Lana suddenly shouted from the hall, "THAT SICK BASTARD!" they could still hear her angry footfalls in the hall, cursing her mother, Riddle, Deatheaters and anyone else who had made her angry up until this point.

Orion ran a hand through his red hair and sighed, slumping back. "He intended to be the seventh piece; apparently he was fascinated with the power in numbers believing that seven would be stronger than three."

Harry frowned, leaning forward, his inked quill dipping steadily onto his homework assignment. Luckily it was just a rough draft. "Seven what? What are you talking about?" Orion pursed his lips eyes checking Harry over.

"Orion I'm not sure—" Marie hesitated.

"He's going to find out at one point or another, might as well know now so he knows what we're up against. Do you want to know Harry?" Orion looked at him soberly and after a moments deliberation Harry nodded determinedly. He plucked the book from Marie's fingers and cleared his throat and began to read. _"Voldemort otherwise known as Tom Riddle created six horcruxes that were all destroyed by the end of 1998. They are listed below with their locations and descriptions. Most objects hold either significance to wizarding history or Tom Riddle himself, sometimes they are both._

_A Diary. Plain, black leather with gold imprint 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' imprinted on the cover; created during his school year by the death of a student. A personal possession. Left in the protection of Lord Lucius Malfoy sometime before his body was destroyed on 31__st__ October 1981. DO NOT WRITE IN IT AT ANY COST!_

_A Ring. A black stone set atop a gold band. The symbol of the 'Deathly Hallows' triangle, circle, line formation is depicted within the stone. Hidden somewhere in a dilapidated shack on the outskirts of Little Hangleton in northern England. The ring was a family heirloom passed down from Cadmus Perverell and later on through the Slytherin line. The ring holds a flesh deterioration curse that should NEVER BE WORN AT ANY COST!"_

Orion's voice wavered slightly on the next one, coughing a few times to hide his strangled sounding voice before he could finish.

"_A Locket. Made from gold, oval shape, with green stone inlay in the form of the letter 'S' on the front, a medium thickness gold chain. Heirloom of Slazar Slytherin passed down through the Gaunt family, stolen from Hepzidiah Smith. Firstly placed in a seaside cave by Riddle in which he had once tortured two children whom he had grown up with, was later stolen and replaced with a fake by defected Death Eater Regulas Black. Black died after he had drank the potion protecting it, giving orders to his house elf Kreacher to destroy the locket, as he was pulled into the water surrounding the potion filled plinth by Inferi. DO NOT WEAR AT ANY COST!_

_A Goblet. Shining golden cup with two finely wrought handles with a few jewels and a badger on the surface, was the personal possession of Helga Hufflepuff and passed down through the Hufflepuff line, also known as Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. This item was also in the possession of Hepzibah Smith who was an avid collector of priceless treasures. Later stored in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, guarded by a dragon, gemino and other curses are placed in the vault as protection. DO NOT DRINK OUT OF AT ANY COST!_

_A Diadem. An oval shaped sapphire sits central in the diadem surrounded by finely wrought silver, 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' is engraved along the bottom band. Also known as the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. Belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw before her daughter hid it and was then persuaded into telling its location to Tom Riddle. Riddle then brought it to Hogwarts and hid it in the Room Of Requirement, otherwise known as the Room of Hidden Things and the Come and Go room. DO NOT WEAR AT ANY COST!_

_A Snake. Long, green female snake, poisonous venom, large and deadly. The snake named Nagini was the personal familiar of Tom Riddle and was made into a horcrux around 1994 she was close to Riddle and rarely left his side. DO NOT APPROACH AT ANY COST!"_

"I just can't believe he made that many." Said Lana softly. She'd calmed down and was now resting against the doorframe looking in at them. "We've already destroyed the locket. The diadem and ring should be simpler to get than the cup and the diary, and the snake hasn't been made a horcrux yet. I just…to rip his soul that many times is…" Lana shuddered while Harry looked pale and Orion and Marie wore similar looks of disgust.

"Is that all we need to now?" Harry asked quietly, staring at the black book with trepidation. "Does it say anything else?"

Lana took the book from Orion's hands and squished herself between them, Harry moving over to sit beside her next to Orion wanting to look over her shoulder. "The next pages are…" she closed the book and frowned at the wall. "I'm not sure whether I've told you this or not, but my dad was one of the people who helped invent the time turner."

"What's a time turner?"

"It's a pendant that has an hourglass in that you twist and it allows you to go back in time an hour or more depending on how many twists you do." Marie explained. "I can't remember but I tell us what's on your mind anyway."

"When he died, he didn't _really_ die according to my mother. He was working on a different model of the time turner that could cross dimensions. It worked and he left, deciding to stay there. My mother found his notes and built one of her own, she managed to find him using his calculations – I suppose she tried to persuade him to come back, but he wouldn't and she stayed there too for a while. It's why she looks so old."

"But why did she stay?"

"Because she said that we were still together meaning me, her and my father. I lived a relatively normal life and genuinely believed that they were my birth parents, there was no training or nightly attacks and sleeping in the day, and if I mentioned anything about Lily or a weird dream I had they'd obliviate me. They never told me that I had a sister" she looked at Harry sadly, "or a nephew" she put an arm around his shoulder and kissed his forehead. "Then she went to your house – the you who was living in that universe and asked him to write down everything about his life" she held out the journal "into this. My mother thought that knowing what happened in the future would help us plan for it – or help her plan for it. That was why she gave us the book, she had a duplicate that had a communication charm on it. Ours would record our conversations and send them to hers so she'd know when we'd completed a task or objective that she set in the book and be able to create a new one using the records of what the other Harry had written about his life."

"That's even assuming that things are the same in his world that they are in ours." Marie objected.

"Well they're been right so far with the troll and the stone and Quirrell." Orion pointed out.

Harry looked thoughtful. "We've changed so many things already, how could we possibly take the right course or follow instructions like that if they're not the same anymore."

"Well Lana's sorted that right out for us." Orion told them, Harry and Marie looked at Lana whose lips were pressed tight together looking annoyed.

"It wasn't my fault." She grumbled.

"She got upset when she found out that her mother had basically implanted ideas, thoughts and directions in her mind that would think Lana came up with things."

"She did it while I was sleeping but now it seems as though many of my ideas weren't through my own merit at all. I'm like some kind of puppet for her to play with!" she spat, her hands tightening on the book.

Marie huffed, "Lana you have plenty of good ideas, give me an example of what she said she implanted in your mind."

"The potion we made to make a fake Sirius in Azkaban, how to get him out using your animagus form and transfiguring me into an animal…the list goes on" She said hollowly and Marie frowned.

"What? No—"

"Yes! She did! And do you know what she said to me—"

"Wait!" Harry yelled suddenly, bolting from the room and returning with the pensive. "You can show us." He put the pensive down on the coffee table looking at Lana hopefully.

Lana saw and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She closed her eyes and placed her wand to her temple and pulled out a long glowing strand of memory. Walking quickly over she let the strand fall into the pensive where it swirled around the bowl, waiting to be viewed. Harry wasted no time in putting his fingers in the water and was immediately drawn into the memory.

Harry looked around the room it had the faint watery appearance that all memories had and that was how Harry could tell it wasn't real. Dora, Lana's mother, was sitting behind a desk at the back of the room. It was a small, rectangular room with high ceilings that were covered with shelves (much like the previous chamber except instead of jars there were books). Her mother looked old. Very, very old. There was a hunch in her back and her hair was completely white and her green eyes cloudy and whites yellowed with age. Her robes were navy blue with golden swirls around the hem and sleeves.

"**We were wondering," Orion cleared his throat when his voice cracked and he made a loud squeak.** Harry would have thought it incredibly funny if Orion hadn't been speaking to Dora. She really was quite scary. **"We wanted to know how long that potion for Lana will last."**

**Dora looked up and then back to her papers she was looking through. "I have no idea, it's untested."**

"**You mean she could stay like this forever?" Orion said aghast.** Harry's eyes were wide and he heard Marie gasp beside him when she entered the pensieve just in time to hear what was being said.

"**She looks older than the last time I saw her." Dora snorted. "The potion will either let her grow it out, she'll look older as the potion begins to fade, or, she could age quickly and immediately once it wears off. I'm not sure. It was only a small vial after all."**

**Lana felt as though she was going to be sick. "How-how could you be so…reckless! I thought you cared about me—" she yelled angrily, Lana yanked her emergency moleskin pouch from her neck and dug around until she found the family Grimoire. She thrust the old book at her mother, "Here – take it – I don't want anything of yours!"**

"**Don't be ignorant Lana." Her mother said simply and flicked her wrist. The book flew up, Lana's hand along with it, and smacked her hard in the face. She fell back onto the couch next to Orion feeling dazed. "The book is old, very helpful and a treasured possession that you will pass down to your children if you have any. If not you will pass it onto young Potter. I'm sure he'd appreciate the ancient lore more than you."**

**Orion scowled at Dora but she just laughed it off. "It's just a little bump. Now, the potion I gave you last time, it wouldn't have killed you dear, I just didn't have long enough to wait around to see the results in the other world, it's nothing to worry about." Dora put down her papers and stood moving around her desk to take a chair near Lana and Orion. "So, are there any other pressing matters you must bother me with?"**

"**I know you've rigged this bloody book," Lana hissed switching the Grimoire for the black diary, "and I want you to hand over any information that you've got hidden away. I want to get rid of Riddle quick rather than have to wade through the hundreds of little guessing games you've got planned for us!"**

**Orion squeezed Lana's hand in comfort and plucked up his courage. "We know you've played us, and so far the information has been good, but we need more and we need it **_**now**_**."**

**Dora looked amused. "**_**Played**_** you? Well if I hadn't then you'd still be stuck in Azkaban, you wouldn't even get out until next summer and then where would you be? Thin as a wraith with a half dead mind. You should be thanking me really; you're much better off in this universe than you fared in the other one."**

"**What? Lana and Marie got me out, not you!"**

"**Oh child!" she said, her smile never leaving her face. "That potion wasn't your and Marie's creation, I implanted the suggestion in your mind that would grow as you pursued it and provide an answer to Mr Black's situation. You would never be able to come up with something so original"**

**Orion looked from Lana to Dora confused. "What? No you couldn't have…"**

**Dora dismissed his words with a wave of her hand. "Of course I could. I will always be able to get into your mind Lana since I was the one who taught you Occlumency. For every technique you know, I know another to unravel it. It was simple really planting the ideas in your mind, this way I would know that your plans would be successful. When you sleep your mind is especially vulnerable."**

"**Well then where did you get the idea for the potion then the one that would create a replica of Orion in Azkaban?" Lana demanded looking angry, feeling sick at the violation of her mind.**

"**Now, now there's no need to get in a snit. You would have realised sooner if you'd looked in the Grimoire I gave you. I suppose you were put off by the torture methods and invented spells of my ancestors?"**

"**They were vile!" Lana yelled. Orion was looking nervously between the two, his hand on his wand.**

**Dora looked fondly at Lana, amused at her temper. "Of course they were that's what makes them stand out, that and the fact that only you and I are the only people alive who know how to use them. Now, are you going to tell him?"**

"**Tell me what?" Orion frowned.**

"**You mean about how you got the information? Of the future?" Dora nodded and Lana turned to face Orion, looking back at her mother with a scowl every now and then. "My father was the man who helped construct the time turner but he'd been working on equations and different models for years during and after the department of mysteries took hold of the time turner designs to create more. My father sought a way to make an improved one that could turn back years and even travel to different dimensions and I thought he'd died in an experiment with his latest model. As it turns out, he travelled to another dimension instead and decided to stay there." Orion looked completely bewildered. "My mother then replicated the designs and managed to build a functional model from his notes and materials left behind. She made the journey to an alternate dimension and met the Harry Potter who lived in that time. Harry didn't know about me and you were in Azkaban much longer – I don't know specifics." Orion looked hurt and Lana looked up at him pleadingly. It had slipped her mind and she really didn't want to make Orion feel bad or indebted to her or Marie any more than he felt he was for being rescued from Azkaban.**

**In the brief silence Dora spoke again "He lost everyone." she said offhandedly. "I persuaded him to write down everything that happened to him from his earliest memory until a few years after he had slain Tom Riddle." She flicked her fingers towards her desk and a small black book, identical to the one she had given Lana, levitated and sped towards her. "It was easy enough to get him to do it, especially since he was being given the chance to make another person's life better – another version of himself. The only rule he gave me when I made the oath was that as long as the information was in my care I would fashion a course through what had happened in his own timeline to make sure there were as few casualties as possible in this one. So far there has only been one – Quirrell – but really, if he's stupid enough to let that half-blood leech possess him then that's his fault, isn't it?" Dora leafed through the book she held in her hands, unbothered by what she had just said. "This is the twin to your own. It would record what you said when you opened it on my own journal and I could cross out previous objectives and activate new ones." She turned a page for them to see. A complete transcript of what they had said every time Lana had opened the journal to see whether there was a new objective. "I was going to set more of the course out tonight but I figured that if you are so alarmed by my interference then I will give you the information to do as you wish." Lana handed over her black book watching suspiciously as her mother held out her wand and muttered incantations as she flicked through the pages and smeared a drop of blood over the cover. "However," she said when she'd finished and Lana went to take the book back. "You may have his accounts and all the information Harry has written if you give me your first born child." Dora deadpanned. **

**Lana's mouth dropped open in horror and embarassment, "Mother! What? I…I haven't got any children and I certainly don't have the means to do so, not that I want any of course!" Dora's eyes flicked to Orion and Lana's joined hands. "What? No! Ew! Orion is like a brother to me!" Lana exclaimed just as Orion said "Lana is like a sister to me!"**

**Dora waved her hands. "I was only joking. Your reactions were amusing. What on earth would I do with your first born child hmm? Ridiculous. No, it was a joke so you may have the information. Just promise me that you will actually look through the Grimoire this year. Properly." She cast an assessing glance at Orion. "Harry is too young yet for such things but you may teach him when he reaches his majority." Lana stood and Orion with her making their way to the door to leave, "Oh and Lana," her mother called, Lana stopped but didn't look around. "Try to think independently this year dear, I know it's hard."**

The memory blurred and vanished while Harry and Marie were pulled back to reality. Marie looked angry but Harry didn't know what to feel.

Lana scooped up the memory and placed it back in her mind.

Seeing how upset his friends were, Orion stood and pulled them all up off the sofa with magic. "Let's go and get some more of the gardening done, it will help take our minds off things. We can talk more about it later." They all voiced their agreement, and with Marie in the lead they made their way down to the kitchen, through the corridor and out into the garden.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office looking over Orion Stone's list and then back to another significantly smaller list sitting beside it. A suggested improvement of Orion's was to hire a good Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and the second list had the names of four applicants who were willing to fill the position for a year.

"You're not going to give it to me are you?" Severus Snape said tonelessly from his seat in front of the headmaster's desk. He'd applied every year for the DADA position since he'd been appointed as Potion's Master, and every year he was denied. The excuse this year was the same as the year before.

"Severus," Albus said looking sympathetically up at his Potion's master. "We need you in the potion's position, there is no one that could replace you. You are invaluable to me and this school, to lose you as the Defence Professor after one year..." He looked sad before his bright blue eyes twinkled, "There is quite a selection of applicants to choose from..."

Severus scowled. "You have _four_."

"It's still two more than last year" the headmaster said cheerfully.

"Very well," Severus said tightly, drawing himself up and striding towards the door, "If that is all then I'll return home. The potions for the infirmary will be completed before the end of summer."

"Excellent, have a good summer my boy!" Albus chuckled as the door shut with a bang. There were few people who were dramatic as Severus Snape.

Smiling to himself Albus opened the top drawer in his desk and then the secret compartment that only he could access he saw the Philosipher's stone shimmer as it caught the light. It was good of Nicholas to agree to let him borrow it for a while instead of returning it to him straight away. They'd been peers in Alchemy, worked together on the twelve uses of Dragon's blood and were good friends. He'd sent a copy of Orion Stone's list along to Nicholas showing him what possibilities they could be used for and Nicholas had sent a positive reply back with a small addition to the list. It was something he had agreed to with pleasure and the pay rise for the Professor's had been very popular.

With the gold made from the stone and sold, he'd bought a new set of Cleansweep Seven brooms for Madam Hooch to use during her instruction time, rarer potions ingredients for Severus' private stores that would allow demonstrations in class; spacious enclosures for Professor Grubby Plank's more dangerous animals that would be for the upper years; more books for the library as well as a new scholarship programme and funds that would help students whose family struggled with money for tuition, equipment and wand purchase.

The most expensive suggestion on the list was to add additional wards in places that were vulnerable like the astronomy tower, several of the upper floors and the staircases that could easily send you crashing over the side. Those tasks had all been completed and now there were only a few things left to be done. The outer wards were strong and had been there since the founders had created them a thousand years ago, but that was a long time to go with minor additions and there had been some deterioration in places. They really needed updating and strengthening, but discussions with the goblins were ongoing as their Master Warders were all booked up until Easter break, but it would be done Albus made sure of it. The other suggestion he was working on was to get a good defence against the dark arts teacher and the governors had been adamant that he chose the best wizard for the job.

That best wizard was Gilderoy Lockheart. He came highly recommended and the governors practically demanded he be given the position right away. Albus thought he'd seemed pleasant enough when he'd had the interview, he had several books published (although he'd never read any) and he was a Ravenclaw when he'd attended Hogwarts in his youth. Albus was sure he'd do just fine, his resume was outstanding, and so with backing from the governors, had hired him. He just hoped this year would be calmer than last.

* * *

**Answers to reviews**

**One - **I have something different planned for Harry and the Basilisk and I think that if he stopped breathing/went into a coma and had his heart stop for ten to fifteen minutes/have the basilisk fang pierce a lung that he would be dead. For good. In the books I think the fact that his body wasn't damaged while he was having a chat with Dumbledore at Kings Cross would have contributed to allowing him to return to his body. He couldn't have come back to his body if there was no body to come back to. Also if his heart had stopped for ten fifteen minutes then there would be a lot of damage and…yeah he'd be dead. Thanks for the suggestion though, maybe that would be a good idea for a time travel story?

**Two - **I could have described the severed legs in detail ;) mwuhahah

**Three - **Wow, thank you so much! I'm glad you think this is just as good as Change for Good. Hopefully it will continue to be so and improve a lot too since I started writing CFG over a year ago Happy Birthday for seventeen days ago (?) I'm glad you liked it!

**Four -**I'm sure it would be around a million words to get all the way to seventh year! If change for Good was just under 180,000 words and I went up to seventh year with them all roughly the same word count I'd probably be looking at 1,260,000 words :L I don't think I'll be going to seventh year though maybe fourth or fifth? Not sure yet planning is still in the works!

**Thank you to** Daughter of the Full Moon, Helenwhogirl, god of all, Ash-Bookworm113, the original duckster, DarkRavie, MeJustBeMe, Blue Luver5000, lyaser53, GoodbyeLove-HelloDisease, Patronus-Charm54093, Emerald Demona, and Rosiline.

Honestly guys I'm bowled over by the response to my fics, I never expected anything like this when I started out on FF and Missing Magic has around 50 followers and To Heal already has over 100 followers!** *happy dance*** I doubt I would have got this far without you all.** [virtual hugs]** :D


	4. Time Goes On

**AN – Well there wasn't ANY snow like I'd hoped this week but my last lesson was cancelled this Friday so I got to go home at break! WOO! Anyhow, new update for Twist of fate. Hope you like **

**Deviantart - AspiringAuthor20**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Time Goes On**

Kreacher served Orion his usual tea and three slices of toast cut into four on a tray in the lounge. There was a letter by his cup.

"Cheers Kreacher," Orion said downing half a cup of hot tea before he started on his toast pushing two squares in his mouth, he used his free hands to open the letter addressed to him. There were two letters, one for him and a second one folded inside it. He briefly scanned his own missive, smiling as he chewed revealing his half eaten toast before finishing.

"Harry! You've got a message from Ron!"

"Young master is in the garden, sir." Kreacher said, appearing to remove the empty dishes as Orion finished off the last slice of toast and the last mouthful of tea. "Kreacher shall tell him he has received a letter." Kreacher popped away leaving Orion to go over his own message once more.

_Orion Stone_

_Grimmauld Place_

_London._

_Mr Stone,_

_I hope you and your family are all in good health and enjoying the summer so far. Arthur and I were thinking back to our conversation with you a week ago and would like to extend an invitation for you and your family to visit our home and have dinner with us next Saturday at Four pm if you are free. Our home is in Ottery St Catchpole and named The Burrow if you want to floo, or, take the Night Bus – I would recommend the latter as it is very fast and there is no worry about the children stepping out through the wrong grate. As you may have noticed there is a second letter enclosed, the second letter is for Harry. I thought it best to send both of these letters together rather than separately so it will save our owl, Errol, the journey. He's getting on in years and I'm afraid that any extra deliveries where he hasn't rested in-between could finish him off completely. Errol has made several trips already this summer to deliver letters to Harry but seems to have gotten confused on the way and returned home with empty claws. Hoping that you are well and the message reaches you in a timely manner,_

_Molly Weasley_

_The Burrow_

_Ottery St Catchpole_

_Devon_

It wasn't long before he heard the excited footsteps of his Godson as he tore through the house. Harry's eyes were wide with excitement, hair windswept and mud everywhere. Orion passed the letter to Harry's outstretched grubby hand watching with amusement as his eyes flicked over the page.

"Have you had any trouble with your mail Orion?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Nope, but then again, I don't get much post." Orion shrugged. "What does it say?"

"Just the usual how are you, why haven't you written back…apparently he's sent me four letters this week." Summarised Harry. "What I don't understand is why I haven't got them. Ron said he told Errol to wait for a response but he came back every time."

Orion stood and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll get it sorted. Do you want a hand in the garden?"

Harry tucked his letter into his jeans pocket and beamed up at Orion, "sure! It's almost been cleared too so we can start on planning where everything's going to go and getting the seeds and stuff!" Harry beamed.

"Right then, lead the way—"

* * *

Orion and Harry worked side by side in the garden having a great time hacking away at the overgrown plants and pretending they were valiant knights on a quest to find castle 12 of Grimmauld Place!

"And there shall be a feast!" Harry cheered as he sliced through a thick stretch of wriggling thorny vines.

"With duck, pork, beef and pheasant!" Orion agreed. He'd transfigured his axe into a long shining sword and had done the same for Harry's own, only slightly smaller.

"We'll wear crowns and—"

"I'll have a fair maiden on each arm!"

Harry laughed, "I'll stick with Hedwig and Orpheus – they can rest on the backs of my chair and I'll feed them scraps from my plate!"

"Only after you've eaten your vegetables master Harry," Kreacher said fondly, popping in on their conversation.

"Ah, Kreacher!" Orion said jubilantly, spinning around to face the elf, still in role, "what message do you have for the Prince and the King?" he puffed out his chest and dug the tip of his sword into the ground so he could rest his arm on it striking a dramatic pose.

"Kreacher is to tell the _prince and king_ that Miss Lana and Marie are going out for the day and wills be back at dinner time."

Orion blinked. "What? Where did they say they were going?"

Kreacher hid a toothy smile, "they did not says master. Would you like anything to eat or drink sirs?"

"Butterbeer please," Harry requested, still chopping away. They'd finished half the garden already and Harry was eager to get it all done so they could start planting and arranging things.

"Make that two please Kreacher, cold." Orion said somewhat less enthusiastic than before.

Kreacher bowed low and popped back into the kitchen. "Master will have a nice surprise when the miss' gets back," A very nice surprise, indeed.

"Ryan paid for this?" Lana asked for what had to be the fifth time.

"_Yes Lana. _Ryan. My brother." Marie sighed, eyes closed and leaning back against the cool tiled wall.

"But...this is Ryan we're talking about here! He always bought you rubbish gifts – you said so yourself!"

"I know what I said, but obviously someone helped him this time. I suppose he's trying to make up for the fact that he missed my birthday…again."

"And how come I get to go too?" Lana questioned adding another scoop of water to the hot stones making steam rise and cloud her view of Marie for a moment.

"Either he knew you'd be angry that he'd forgotten my birthday again, or, knew I wouldn't want to go alone. Now, no more questions just enjoy the day. I doubt he's going to do this every birthday I have so might as well make the most of it" Marie said wistfully.

"Dinner is served master."

"Righty-o Kreacher, we'll be right in."

Orion wiped the sweat from his dirt streaked face and dropped his tools, dragging Harry back through the tunnel who was still insisting "five more minutes! We're nearly done!" he slumped down at the table and started eating his dinner with gusto, the food was hot and delicious and just what he needed after a long day working in the garden.

It was only when he heard laughter did he stop, the bit of pasty balanced on his fork toppled sideways back onto his plate.

"I'm well aware of what we're eating Orion, there's no need to show me."

Another round of giggles from Harry, Lana and Marie snapped him back to awareness and he closed his mouth with a clack of teeth. He looked back down at his dinner to stop himself from staring and making even more of a fool out of himself. He ate hurriedly, not joining in the conversation at all before he finished and almost ran from the room.

"What's his problem?" Marie asked confused.

"Err…I'll go find out." Harry ran up the stairs into the hall and chased after Orion. Harry could hear his boots stomping along the landing. "Orion – wait!" Harry almost tripped on the rug twice before he caught up with his godfather. "What's wrong? You left pretty quickly back there…"

"Why didn't you tell me I looked like an idiot back there?" Orion said moodily although there was no genuine anger in it. He walked a little slower so Harry could keep up.

Harry was floored. "An idiot? What – do you mean when you gave us all a view of your dinner?"

Orion turned to look at Harry and shook his head. They had reached Orion's room. "No. Look at me! No one told me we were going to be dressing up – I looked like some sort of unwashed peasant in front of them!" Harry was just as dirty as he was, but since Harry was a boy, and Orion a man, there were usually exceptions made for children.

"But it's just Marie and Lana – they know we've been working in the garden all day," said Harry feeling rather confused. "I was covered in dirt too!"

Orion shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face, smearing muck across his cheek. "Never mind Harry, it's not your fault. It doesn't matter – I'm not angry." He opened the door to his bedroom intending on taking a bath in his en suite. "I'm going to get cleaned up and I'll be down later…"

As Harry walked off and Orion closed the door he refused to acknowledge _why_ he felt so embarrassed at seeing Marie like that. It was obvious they'd been shopping and had their make-up done somewhere. Lana wore a soft navy blue knitted dress with black flats and her hair curled into auburn ringlets over her shoulders. She looked cute. Marie on the other hand looked as though she'd walked straight out of a High Society – a magazine his mother used to read. Her hair was up in an elegant twist and short curls hung around her face and lay softly over the back of her neck; her dress was the colour of red wine with a scoop neck and it hugged her curves in all the right places, flaring out slightly at her hips before slipping closer to her thighs and stopping just below her knees.

_That_ was why his mouth had dropped open. She looked absolutely stunning. And he looked like a dirty village idiot.

Orion hurriedly stripped and dumped his clothes in the wash bin for Kreacher to collect later. He filled up the bath and heated it with a quick charm with his wand – it was much more efficient than running it the normal way. He grabbed his usual soap, shampoo, conditioner and body wash and slid in the water, scrubbing all over to get the mud from his skin. He changed the water twice – the mud fight with Harry hadn't really helped – and spent the rest of his time in the bath relaxing and thinking about things.

He'd come a long way, he supposed. From best friend of James Potter, bully and Prankster extraordinaire (he was still the latter), to murderer, prisoner of Azkaban; to Godfather, friend and responsible adult (sometimes). He couldn't imagine what he'd be like if Lana and Marie had never come to break him out - even if it had been Dora planting the idea in Lana's head.

He sighed and looked down at his body. He was fairly strong with smooth toned muscles and stayed in shape with regular duels and training he practiced with Marie, Harry and Lana when they were home. He wondered what he'd look like if he'd never left Azkaban. _Probably as scrawny as hell_, he thought. The meals at the prison were bowls of grey tasteless slop twice a day and a cup of water with each. He was glad he didn't have to choke that down anymore. Once out of there Lana and Marie had done their best to help him. He'd been given potion upon potion upon potion to try and get him back to a healthy weight, and give him all the nutrients he'd missed out on over the three years he'd been locked up. They helped with his nightmares, let him talk it out, and gave him a comfortable bed, a new identity and a new lease on life. It was a shame no one else could know how much they'd helped him, he'd like to share it with Remus. He knew Remus would like them both.

But that was a whole other kettle of squid.

It was a while ago now, but he'd been reading a few of Marie's potion journals she'd subscribed to – he was incredibly bored – and there was an article about the Wolfsbane Potion. It had set his mind spinning. First of all he'd gone to the goblins and requested a private audience with his account manager Sharptooth. Once he got in there and told the goblin what he wanted (Gringotts to find a capable potion's master to brew enough Wolfsbane each month for one lycanthrope and have it delivered to him every time it needed) the goblin nodded, asked his name and told him that they'd be in touch. It didn't matter that they knew who he was. Goblins didn't care much for wizards and their laws. The only thing that mattered to them was gold, and Sirius had a _lot_ of gold sitting in some of the deepest vaults of Gringotts. A week later an elf had appeared with a letter and told Sirius that it was now in his service and would be the one to deliver the potion to Remus. The goblins had found the man himself – Damocoles Belby – to brew the potion for Remus. The cost of ingredients and time of such a man was expensive, but it was worth it. Orion only wished that he could change into Padfoot and spend the full moons with his friend instead of just providing the potion. Well…he'd asked the elf – Twinky – to watch Remus and give him weekly reports. Things had just spiralled from there. He'd given Twinky food, furniture and clothes for Remus and money to pick up any necessities that he needed. It felt good to be doing something for his friend.

Marie, Lana and Harry didn't know what he'd been doing yet – they hadn't even met Remus. Orion wished he could introduce them, but how would he have the excuse to do so, Orion Stone didn't know Remus.

Orion sighed and got out of the bath. Maybe he could write his friend a letter and hire an owl from the post office...or get Harry to do it under the guise of getting to know one of his father's remaining friends…it was certainly something to think about.

* * *

Later that night Orion walked Harry to his room. "Maybe later pup, but for now, it's time for bed."

Harry hugged Orion back and climbed into bed without protest. "Night Orion."

"Night pup."

The door closed and his room was dark, the light of the full moon shining through the window. Harry lay there, unable to get to sleep and wondering whether Hedgwig would be back soon. He'd written Ron a letter as soon as he'd got his own and told Hedgwig to wait for a reply.

The flapping of wings made Harry smile and he sat up in bed just in time to see Hedwig soar through the open window and land on her perch. Harry frowned. He couldn't see a letter attached to her leg.

"Hedwig?" he asked, "have you got anything for me girl?" he stood and made his way over to her perch in the corner of the room. He reached his hand out to stroke her feathers but she turned and clicker her beak at him. "What's wrong girl?" she screeched angrily and ruffled her feathers. Harry wished he could understand what she was saying. Fiddling around in his desk draw for a moment he found his pouch of owl treats and gave her one. She turned her head away from the food and put her head under her wing. It was unlike Hedwig to refuse any sort of treat. Frowning, Harry put it back and with one wistful glance at his owl, climbed back into bed and settled down to sleep. What Harry didn't see in the dark was the small specs of blood and a few missing tail feathers.

Harry wouldn't realise until morning that Hedwig had been attacked.

* * *

Lana, Marie and Orion sat in the library that evening as per usual with the black book resting innocently in Lana's hands.

"This is it then." Marie said.

Orion nodded sagely. He'd re-dressed in a set of his best robes with dark red linings – and it certainly _wasn't_ because they matched Marie's dress, and it certainly _wasn't_ because he wanted to impress her.

"Here goes nothing." Lana opened the book, turned past the page on Horcruxes and began to read in a clear voice.

_**August 9**__**th**__** 2034**_

_I have been approached by an elderly wish claiming she is the mother of my aunt, someone who I had never met before and that she was kept a secret from the world. She says she's from another world, which I first thought impossible. But then I realised that if time-travel is possible then surely alternate worlds to my own are? The woman who calls herself Dora Stone, I don't know whether she has used this as an alias, has shown me pictures of my aunt. She looks just like my mother would have done had she survived. Older, happy with the same red hair, and the green eyes that sit firmly in my own face. There were other pictures there too. Of me, someone called Marie and a man she tells me is Sirius Black. They do resemble each other, the one from the picture and the man from my time, but sadly one is alive and healthy whereas my godfather, from this world, is not._

_I can tell you now that my life has not been easy, far from it, and that if I had a second chance to change what happened in my life I would take it. Without a moment's hesitation. But, since I have not been given such a chance, and the opportunity to help someone else – another me – if you will, has arose I find myself pleased to accept the chance to make their life better, or at least offer information that can help them do so. I have been asked to catalogue my life in chronological order, starting from my earliest memory and then moving on from there until I get to the present day. 54 years is a long time to write, but, I shall do my best._

_My earliest memory was of a flash of green light I now recognise to be the killing curse…_

* * *

**AN – The writing in italics at the end of this chapter will become quite frequent in the story and represents the Other Harry's series of events which is in the cannon universe **** And he's older than when we see him in cannon (comfortably middle aged ;) - HarnGin) – 54 – and by wizard standards he's still a spring chicken. I think that at 70 wizards and witches are still in their prime as they can live up to (maybe past) 140 years old **excluding the use of the philosopher's stone ofc :L

**Thank you to Patronus-Charm54093 (**I have got plans for the basilisk which you'll see later hehe**), DarkRavie, helenwhogirl (**My thoughts exactly! I don't think the headmaster would have read all his books either because he's busy and already knows all that sort of stuff so just assumes that he's telling the truth. Lockhearts books are best sellers after all so if someone hasn't noticed that the dates don't match up then he wouldn't have bothered with it**), Kaali3468, Ash-Bookworm113, lyaser53, Blue Luver5000, and to the guest **

– **So pleased that you all like my stories, I just can't speak for how much I appreciate all the reviews you've left :')**


	5. Dinner and Reading

**AN – I did get all my work done guys, been writing this and Missing Magic so all the stories are up to chapter 5. Hopefully the chapter after this will be up quicker than this one was **

**Deviantart - AspiringAuthor20**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Dinner and Reading**

On Saturday, as arranged, Harry, Marie, Lana and Orion dressed and took the Knight Bus to The Burrow in Ottery St Catchpole for dinner. Orion wore a blue and white pinstripe shirt with black trousers while Harry wore a jumper and jeans similar to Lana and Marie had donned a black and white floral blouse and skirt.

The Burrow looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it was now only held up by magic (which Harry reminded himself, it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read. THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard that they had to carefully walk past so they didn't step on them.

"Maybe we should get some chickens for the new garden…" said Marie as they made their way to the front door and knocked. "The eggs would be lovely."

"What about a goat for milk?" Harry asked. "A cow's a bit too big and they need a lot more room than we have."

"I'm not a big fan of goat's milk but we could get a sheep for wool, what do you think Orion?" Marie asked.

Orion flicked his red ponytail off his shoulder and gave them an odd look. "And what would we need wool for, chickens yes, but wool? We're not starting our own production line."

Marie frowned but didn't have time to reply when the door swung open to reveal Mrs Weasley who ushered them inside.

Mrs Weasley ("Please, call me Molly!") was short and plump woman with a kind face, warm brown eyes and fiery red hair. She set them all down in the sitting room offering them drinks and nibbles while assuring them that dinner wasn't going to be long.

"The children are out in the garden, why don't you go and say hello?" she said to Harry and Lana.

Harry smiled broadly and jumped up, excited to see his friends, "Thanks Mrs Weasley!" and hurried out the door, Lana followed at a slightly slower pace after some prodding by Marie.

"I hope you don't mind," Mrs Weasley began, "but I've invited a few of Ron's other friends over."

Orion shook his head, a genial smile on his face while Marie answered. "No, no that's fine. Harry's been waiting to see his friends all summer, I'm sure he won't mind." Molly returned their smile.

Mrs Weasley took a sip of her tea. "You mentioned that Harry had some trouble with his post in your letter?"

Orion nodded and casually slung an arm over Marie's shoulders. They were meant to be a couple after all. "Apart from the letter you sent with Ron's inside, Harry hasn't received any post at all. I don't know why."

Molly looked interested, "that's very odd. I thought it was just Errol getting confused again."

Marie turned to look at Orion confused, "Didn't he tell you? Harry mentioned that Hedwig had a few scratches on her the other night as though she'd been fighting. It was when Harry sent her off with Ron's letter."

Mrs Weasley blinked, "oh, Ron hasn't received any letters from Harry yet. If you hadn't written your own reply I wouldn't have known you were coming today! Perhaps it's just another owl that has decided that it doesn't like Harry's. Post owls are awfully territorial about the letters they carry you know. You have another owl though – the one you sent with your reply?"

"Orpheus, he's Marie's owl" Orion said, "and it's something to look into." he sipped his mug of tea, very nice, and was just about to ask a question when the fireplace sprung to live with great green flames and spat out Neville Longbottom. Neville was a cubby boy with blonde hair and buck teeth and strongly resembled his mother, Alice, who was receiving long term care in St Mungos.

Neville managed to get out of the way just in time for his Grandmother to come through with much more grace than her grandson. Augusta Longbottom was tall, thin and rather intimidating. She wore an immaculate black cloak, a red handbag over her arm and a black pointed hat on her head on which was perched a stuffed vulture.

"Sorry we're late Molly." Augusta said, flicking her wand at Neville to remove the soot from his clothes and hair. "Ah Mr and Mrs Stone, how delightful, I assume you're still thinking about your reply to my last missive?"

But again the floo flashed green and out stepped two more people.

"Susan, Neville, why don't you go and find Harry, Ron and Lana, they're out in the garden," Mrs Weasley smiled as Neville and Susan wasted no time in getting away from the adults. "Ah Madame Bones, thank you for dropping Susan off, you won't stay?"

Madame Bones had a square jaw and close cropped grey hair with square framed glasses. She shook her head, "No thank you Mrs Weasley, I have lots of work to get through, but thank you for inviting Susan. She's been bored silly at home all the time. Augusta, it's good to see you here, I hope you're well?"

"I am indeed, thank you Amelia."

There was a brief pause in conversation where she looked at Orion and Marie, Molly Weasley rushed to fill the silence with a wide smile and introductions.

Orion stepped forward and took her hand, "A pleasure," Orion purred, gently pressing a kiss to her knuckles. They'd dated briefly in their school days and she had that hot disciplinarian thing about her that he rather liked. However, she seemed unaffected and her expression remained impassive as he stepped away and dropped her hand. There was a brief, "I'm sure" but there was nothing more than that. What Orion didn't notice however, was Marie's rather fixed smile as she shook hands with Madam Bones after him or the way she frowned when his gaze didn't leave her back as she left through the floo.

Madam Longbottom wasted no time in returning to her question she had posed before Amelia Bones' arrival had interrupted. Orion explained that they'd been having trouble with their post and hadn't received any letters from the Longbottoms so far. After a thoughtful "Hmmm" from the witch she pulled out a letter from her pocket and handed it over. "After there was no reply to the first letter I sent, I thought you were purposely ignoring my contact. But," she said upon seeing Marie's open mouth as she tried to explain, "I wrote a spare just in case that was not the intention. It never hurts to have a spare. I prefer face-to-face confrontation rather than simply ignoring a problem."

"Of course, of course, you don't mind if we read it now do you?"

"Go ahead," she said indifferently, "it will save you a letter being stolen."

Orion briefly scanned the letter while Marie read it over his shoulder. He looked up when they'd finished, "sure, that'd be great. Tuesday, lunchtime, Longbottom Manor. Got it." He gave her wide smile and she nodded.

"Good, I'll see you then. I'll be back to collect Neville later Molly, thank you." She threw a handful of floo powder in the fireplace and disappeared in green flames.

* * *

Lana walked sedately up the front path, following Harry as he looked for his friend. She heard him yell and tackle Ron in a fierce hug that sent them both sprawling. Lana watched fondly as Harry's bright smile widened as he spoke, gesturing with his hands revealed his enthusiasm. She was glad he was happy.

"So, what do we have here?"

Lana turned to see Fred and George leaning against the side of a rickety wooden shed, arms crossed, staring at her.

"I think I vaguely remember her from school, Fred."

"She does seem familiar, George."

"But she's been ignoring us, hasn't she."

"All those times she was in the common room helping the firsties when she could have been doing something better."

"Like helping us."

Lana huffed and folded her arms. "You two don't need any of my help. You can get on fine without me."

"Ah," Fred sang, "but there is something you can do for us now" he moved to her side and put an arm over her shoulder.

"It'll only take a minute," George said from her other side looping his arm over his brothers.

"Come with us." They said in unison. Their grins worried Lana slightly.

* * *

Dinner was absolutely delicious and Molly had made the most excellent cheesecake Orion had ever eaten. Harry was chatting happily with Ron, Susan and Neville while Lana talked with the twins and Percy; Marie was talking with Molly about recipies and Orion and Arthur had just been talking about muggle transport.

"Planes are absolutely incredible! What muggles can do without magic, eh?" Arthur enthused pushing his glasses back up his nose. Arthur Weasley was a thin man, going bald but what little hair he had left was as red as any of his children's. "So, Orion, where do you work?"

Orion froze for a moment. _Ah what the hell_. He decided to make something up. "Nowhere at the moment, I'm working on several personal projects–a bit of inventing" if you could call testing out pranks in Grimmauld Place and getting on everyone's nerves inventing. "I did a bit of work with muggle items too—"

"That sounds very exciting, what ones?" Arthur asked interestedly.

"Err…" considering Arthur worked in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, Orion wondered whether it was safe to tell him. Well, he didn't think Arthur would rat him out. "I had a motorbike once. And I charmed it to fly – just to see if I could" he added hastily. "It worked but that was just to see if it would – wasn't very conductive to the Statue of Secrecy though so that went on the back burner."

"I never knew you had a motorbike." Marie asked dangerously. She was thinking more about the fact that Sirius Black was known for having a flying motorbike than impressing Arthur Weasley.

"I don't – I mean – not anymore" Orion floundered.

Arthur saw the flustered look on Orion's face and took pity on the wizard. "Orion there's something in my shed that I picked up from a muggle store and I'm not sure exactly what it does – could you—"

It seemed Orion couldn't get out of his chair fast enough to avoid Marie's glare. "Of course".

Molly took it as her queue to get the table cleared up. "Right," she flicked her wand and the plates were scraped and washed in the sink by magic. "let's go sit in the lounge shall we?" chairs scraped across the floor and Harry, Ron, Susan and Neville ran upstairs to Ron's room while the twins dragged Lana back up the stairs. Percy muttered something about homework and Ginny followed. "Just us then. Do you want tea or coffee dear?"

"Tea please, one sugar."

* * *

"So Hermione's…"

"In France"

"With her parents"

"And she's finished all her homework."

"Did you really think she wouldn't?"

They, meaning Ron, Neville, Harry and Susan, were all in Ron's room. It was small and the ceiling sloped, and they had to squint slightly to lessen the glare of the brightly coloured orange posters of the Chudley Cannon's Ron had stuck everywhere, but they were together which was more than worth it. Neville picked up Ron's Quaffle and started tossing it gently in the air and catching it. "Hermione's sent me quite a few letters." He blushed when everyone turned to stare at him and he hurried to explain. "There's a nursery in France that's one of the best in the world – she promised to bring me back some seedlings if she's able. I want to expand my green houses. Err Harry," Neville asked hesitantly, "I sent you a few letters but err…"

"I didn't get any letters Neville, someone's been messing with my mail" Harry explained glumly playing with the hem of his jeans. "I didn't get Rons but I got Professor Babblings on the first day of summer which is weird. When did you send them?"

"On the third day" Neville said.

"Second," Ron added,

"Thursday just gone," Susan said.

Harry nodded, "It's probably just Malfoy or something." He grumbled.

"Well he did seem pretty angry with you on the train," Susan reminded them.

Ron smiled, "especially after you locked and silenced the door, Harry that was brilliant."

"It was nothing really; I bet you all could do it." Harry said modestly. "I just couldn't stand to have him ruin the journey back. He kept following me around, I don't understand why he can't just leave me alone."

"Well, he did say he wanted to talk to you." Neville said.

"He probably just wanted to insult me again." Harry scoffed turning around so his back rested against the bed frame where Neville and Susan sat.

Ron sat opposite him with a half eaten chocolate frog dangling from his mouth as he looked at the card. "Still no Agrippa." He grumbled and he a draw beside his bed and tossed the card in. "So what do you want to do?"

"How about a game of Gobstones?" Susan suggested.

"Or Exploding Snap?" Neville offered.

They played two games of Gobstones and three of Exploding Snap, sharing stories and what they'd done in the holidays so far, before Harry noticed a shadow under the door.

"Keep playing." He whispered. He stood and stealthily moved over to the door, his hand wrapping around the handle before yanking the door open. Ginny Weasley squeaked and stumbled forwards into Harry's skinny arms before she leapt back as though burned, brown eyes wide and dashed down the hall. They heard a door slam.

"Sorry about that mate," Ron apologised. "Should have warned you about her really, she's been acting weird all week, ever since mum told us you were coming. Wouldn't shut up about you."

"Why?" Harry shut the door again and moved back to pick up his cards. "She did stare a bit at dinner"

"Because you're the Boy-Who-Lived." Susan answered.

"We grew up hearing stories about you Harry," Ron said.

Neville nodded. "You know there's a series of books about your adventures?"

Harry looked at his friends aghast.

"Yeah, Ginny used to ask for the stories every night." Ron confirmed.

"I – I never knew…well I knew I was the Boy-Who-Lived but this is just odd. I'm really nothing special it was all thanks to my mum I'm alive." Harry blinked owlishly.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

Harry was about to answer when a yell from downstairs interrupted him.

"HARRY! LANA! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

They all shared a disappointed glance and threw their cards into a pile before getting to their feet.

"I'll ask mum if you can all come over again sometime, I'm sure she'll let me." Ron said as they made their way downstairs passing Lana and the twins on the landing. When they walked into the lounge they found Marie and Orion talking to Amelia Bones. Orion was giving Amelia a crooked grin and Marie was trying hard to cover up her annoyance. Harry wondered why she was bothered, it was just smiling.

Lana moved to stand beside Harry when she came down the stairs, the twins were muttering about something on the last step on the stairs. "Orion?" Harry asked. "Would it be alright if I had my friends over sometime this summer?"

Orion nodded, "I can't see why not." Harry beamed. "Give us a couple of weeks to get it tidied up and the garden done and then they can stay over."

"We'll have a barbeque or something." Marie offered, smiling at Harry who was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Right, well, we best be off. Thanks for having us round Arthur, Molly" Orion shook hands with Arthur and Molly before letting Marie have her turn.

"Thank you for inviting us Molly, we had a lovely time" Marie smiled and was hugged by Molly before she shook hands with Arthur

"We should do this again," Arthur said smiling, "you're welcome anytime."

"Hopefully when we get the garden and everything sorted you can all come over to our place," Orion smiled.

Harry, Lana, Marie and Orion said their goodbyes and left the burrow to apparate to the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place. Kreacher opened the door for them, having felt them apparate through the wards, and took their jackets and jumpers.

"Ah, home sweet home," Orion said kicking off his shoes and flopped into a chair in the lounge. "This is the life."

Marie, Harry and Lana took their own seats in the lounge either reading, finishing off homework or writing out clusters of runes. It got to nine o'clock when Lana put down her pen and pulled her moleskin pouch from around her neck to pull out the black book. "Shall we read some more?" she asked. Harry put down his homework while Marie marked her page and Orion sat up a bit straighter. "Do you want to read or shall I?" Lana asked them.

"I'll do it," Marie said taking the book and finding the page where they'd left off.

"_Whilst I lived with my Aunt and Uncle, they never physically assaulted me thankfully. I was only deprived of food and made to sleep the cupboard under the stairs. I had to do chores from a young age and when I was old enough cook breakfast, sometimes lunch and dinner. Dudley and his gang made sure no one in school talked to me or even tried to be my friend. They were nothing more than bullies and loved to play a game they called Harry Hunting"_

Harry had gone very pale and stiff in his seat.

"Harry?" Marie asked softly, "do you want me to stop?"

Harry shook his head.

"You don't have to listen to this you know." Lana said moving closer to Harry to take his hand. Orion moved from his position on his chair and enlarged the sofa so all four of them were on it, Orion and Marie on the ends with Harry and Lana in the middle. Orion put his arm around Harry's shoulders supportively.

"I need to hear it," Harry said quietly, "It just brings back bad memories is all."

"You can talk to us anytime pup, you know that." Orion said.

Harry smiled at them briefly. "Thanks…let's just get it over with yeah?"

Marie began reading aloud again. _"The one good thing about Dudley and his gang were that they made me quick and perceptive. I knew when a punch was coming. I knew when to run and where to run and they helped teach me that I was strong and smart and if I trusted myself I could get away and live to fight another day. I had occasional bouts of accidental magic, Petunia just didn't understand that if a magical child is happy and healthy then the need for accidental magic is lessened dramatically and rarely occurs. I apparated onto the school roof, turned my teachers hair blue and grew back my hair when Petunia cut it terribly – just a few examples of my rather active accidental magic. My life was rather eventful, even before I knew of the magical world. Especially when members of wizarding society would come up to me when I was out with my aunt and shake my hand, thank me, and walk away. They wore robes or ridiculous muggle outfits that made them stick out like a sore thumb. Petunia always knew what was going on and it usually left her snappy for days."_

They listened attentively as Marie read on for over an hour about what had happened to the Other Harry when he detailed his life for them. Marie's throat was horse by the time she reached the part where Harry and his family had moved temporarily to the small shack where Hagrid had revealed the magical world to Harry.

"Your turn Orion." She said scratchily. He took the book, cleared his throat and began while Marie softly called for Kreacher and asked for a small dose of pain reliever. Even though the hour was late and they were all very tired, they decided to read on and have a lay-in the next morning. It was Sunday after all.

"_Hagrid was my first friend, he was always very welcoming and had a strong obsession with large and dangerous beasts that probably were not the greatest of pets. He also gave me my first present – which I liked – an owl that I later named Hedwig._" Harry brightened considerably at the mention of the owl and how the Other Harry had lovingly described her as a fiercely intelligent and loyal creature. It was almost as if she knew she was the topic of conversation as Hedwig flew into the room and perched on Harry's leg. She crooned softly, tilting her head to the side when Harry stroked the feathers around her neck. _"The magical world was a wondrous place to my eleven year old self and I would have nearly missed the train if it wasn't for the Weasleys. Hagrid had forgotten to tell me how to get onto the platform you see…_

* * *

**Thanks to…**

**MeBeJustMe**

**HarnGin**

**DarkRavie**

**Blue Luver5000 – **This year is going to be quite AU…very AU so Remus may or may not be a teacher at all…all will be revealed in the next few chapters!

**Lyaser53 **

**Fadewind**

**Unknown**

**Happy New Year to everyone, looking forward to 2013!**

**Just to let you know I have a Tumblr where I upload sketches of Harry Potter, Avatar lok+Atla and anything else that takes my fancy, follow if you like **** (you0are0absurd)**


	6. Welcome to 12 Grimmauld Place

**AN – GUYS I WROTE THIS ALL FOR YOU! I had a snow day which was amazing (three day weekend woo!) and managed to get this chapter finished :D More action in this chapter and cute little scenes for Orion! Hope you like!**

**Deviantart - AspiringAuthor20**

**Tumblr - Fatynthemachine (formerly you0are0absurd)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Welcome to 12 Grimmauld place**

Their visit to the Longbottom Estate was very formal, very awkward and made Orion feel _very_ sick when he saw antlers and stag heads mounted on plaques on the walls. When he saw one that was uncannily similar to Prongs he thought he was going to have to use the large antique vase in the corner. Neville had given Harry a tour around the garden after a light lunch pointing out different plants in his greenhouse, and where he planned to extend them to before showing Harry his room and guiding him around the house. Orion, Lana and Marie's time in the sitting room with Madame Longbottom was not so enjoyable. She watched them all like a hawk, was very perceptive and raised an eyebrow whenever one of them floundered over an answer to one of her questions. By the end of the visit they were all sure she knew something was up and were all too glad to get out of there.

In the next few weeks of summer through hard work and many jugs of iced pumpkin juice they managed to finish the garden, lay down rolls of grass, plant flowers and shrubs, put in a patio, build a Quidditch pitch, and finally a wooden henhouse which was had a large open area for the chickens to run in at the end of the garden. Now that the garden was finished they chose the dining room wall to have double doors opening out onto the patio in the garden. It was during this operation that Orion had far too much fun blasting a hole in the wall, and made lots of mess which Kreacher enjoyed clearing up. Kreacher had told them he was glad that they had decided to restore the garden and would enjoy looking after it. Sometimes the elf found himself bored seeing as everyone was quite tidy and didn't create much mess for him. Which Marie really didn't understand, she hated housework with a passion. _Thank Merlin for House Elves! _She'd often say.

While they were finishing the garden they were invited to The Burrow two more times where they gorged on food, played several games of Quidditch, met Charlie and Bill when they came over for the weekend and Orion was sucked into the plots and plans of the twins with a gleeful smile. It was towards the end of the summer before Orion sent out the invitations for Harry's Birthday party which was to be held after they had visited Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies for the next school year.

"Keep an eye on things, will you Kreacher? Harry's still not getting any mail and I want this sorted before he goes back to Hogwarts okay?" Orion said to Kreacher as he put on a light summer cloak and helped Harry tie his in a double knot so it didn't slip off.

"Yes Master, Kreacher will be very sneaky." The elf let out a deep burbling laugh that frankly scared Orion a bit.

His smile was slightly uneasy in reply. "Right, well, we're going to Diagon Alley for a couple of hours, it's bound to be quite busy, do you think you can get everything set up by the time we get back?"

Kreacher looked mildly insulted, "Of course Master, Kreacher lives to serve the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black"

"And remember Kreacher," Harry said as Orion nodded and moved towards the door, "It's the House of Stone for tonight and tomorrow"

Kreacher clicked his fingers and the crest on his uniform changed from the Black crest 'Toujours Pur' (Always Pure) to the Stone crest 'Inctus Stamus' (United We Stand)

"Kreacher will be ready."

Harry, Orion, Marie and Lana apparated to an alley close to the Leaky Cauldron where they were to meet the Weasleys, Neville and Augusta, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and her mother, and Hermione and her parents. It wasn't hard to spot Arthur, Fred, George and Ron Weasley gathered around a table by the bar talking to tom, their red hair would always stand out.

"Hello Arthur!" Orion called, stepping forward with a smile as Arthur Weasley stood to greet them. "We're not late are we? Where are the others?"

"Orion, Marie, glad you could make it!" Arthur summoned four chairs over so they could all take a seat. "This is Robert by the way – Hermione's father."

Robert Granger was a thin, brown haired man with blue eyes and a white toothy smile. He stood and shook Orion and Marie's hand while smiling at Harry and Lana. "Nice to meet you," he smiled.

They all took their seats and Arthur explained, "Molly and Ginny, Hermione and Jean, Susan, Hannah, and Emily have decided to get the girls robes and things while we get the boys before we meet back up at Flourish and Blotts to get the books. Apparently that Lockheart fellow's doing a signing in there so it's heaving. We're doing our other shopping first so hopefully it'll be cleared by then. Oh, and Augusta and Neville will be joining us later."

Harry looked up at Mr Weasley from his seat beside Ron and beamed "and then everyone's coming over to ours after, right? You can make it can't you Mr Weasley?"

Orion and Marie had decided to bite the bullet and just let everyone come over to the house. Orion had adjusted the wards to let them all in once they saw the 'pass' (their address written down) and then they'd go out into the garden where Kreacher should have set everything up by then. The excuse for induction into the wards would be for Harry's safety which they doubted anyone would bat an eyelid at. On the plus side, they would be able to receive floo calls and visits from the Weasleys' and everyone else who could make it in the future, it was quite lonely when Harry and Lana were at Hogwarts and more often than not Orion annoyed Marie so much that she would go and visit her brother for a few days – removing the charms from her eyes of course.

"Yes, Molly and I will be there Harry; it's very kind of you to invite us all to celebrate your birthday." Arthur said with a smile.

Harry blushed and fiddled with his hands in his lap. "I'm just looking forward to having everyone over" he smiled, genuinely excited.

"Right then," Marie said. "Lana and I are going to find the girls and get our shopping done. I guess we'll meet you at the bookstore later. And don't put it off – we don't want to wait around all day for you to go dashing around the shops last minute." She told Orion.

"Of course dear," Orion said placidly.

"Don't patronise me, Orion."

"I'm sorry it came off that way love,"

Marie turned with a huff and strode towards the passage where the entrance to Diagon Alley was placed.

Lana sighed and got up from her chair, "Now you've done it." She chided Orion before hurrying after Marie.

"Are we going now then?" Harry asked eagerly, "Ron and I want to go and check out Quality Quidditch Supplies before we have to go home."

Orion shook his head and leant back in his chair, "Not yet, we've got plenty of time." A relaxed grin spread over his face. "Pint, Arthur, Robert?"

* * *

"You're doing it again."

"What?" Marie asked with a scowl.

"Angry Shopping"

Her confusion pushed away the angry haze clouding her brain. "What? Oh." She huffed and stared down at the rumpled robes in front of her. "Sorry. I can never think straight when I'm angry."

Lana smiled, "hence the angry shopping. Now, you've been searching in the 'Uptight Pureblood' racks for over an hour, what did you have in mind?"

Marie's shoulders slumped a little keeping her eyes on the rack and smoothing down some of the rumpled dresses, "He's so patronising sometimes and when we're out he tries to show me up. I– I want to shock him a little bit, show him that I'm a grown woman and he can't treat me this way. I suppose living with him for so long makes him see me as _one of the guys_" she frowned a little. "And these aren't Uptight Pureblood, this is sophisticated."

Lana smirked "This rack is so old, it's what Merlin's mother wore, now come on, I'm sure with a little incentive the shop assistant would be more than happy to show us what she has in the back room."

* * *

"Tired?" Orion asked when he saw Arthur yawn again. They had finished all their shopping in record time and were now waiting outside Quality Quidditch Supplies for Harry and Ron while watching the door of the Apothecary for the twins. Percy had already left to go to the bookstore but since he was a responsible young wizard they left him to it. You had to keep watch over the twins at all times and from their vantage point both Orion and Arthur could see Fred and George through the window of Slug and Jiggers. They were safe (for now).

Arthur removed his glasses and rubbed a hand over his eyes, his blue eyes were a bit bloodshot. "Very. Nine raids last night."

"_Nine!"_ Orion repeated with disbelief. Arthur nodded tiredly. "I hope you get a good bit of overtime for— what no way!" his jaw dropped in realisation. "They're not giving you _any_ overtime?" Arthur shook his head and Orion felt disgust well up in his stomach. "That's despicable. Something should be done about that Arthur – do you want me to…?" Orion trailed off, not knowing what he _could_ do. Arthur was probably on a pittance of what he should be, in an office too small and with more work to do himself than what three people could reasonably manage as a team.

Arthur smiled and patted Orion on the shoulder, "thank you Orion, but I don't know what either of us could do. Everyone knows the ministry couldn't care less about my job and what I do, even if it is vital to the Statute of Secrecy. While there are resistant old codgers in power, nothing muggle is ever going to get a pay rise unless it's a looser stand on what a witch or wizard can do to them."

"I suppose," Orion said and seeing the glum look on Arthur's face Orion nudged him gently with his elbow, "here, you could run for Minister Arthur, everything would be a lot fairer if you had Fudge's job." He grinned and Arthur tried to stop his smile, "I'd vote for you."

"Your vote would be much appreciated," Arthur joked. "Come on, enough stalling now, let's get Robert and the boys and go over to Flourish and Blotts. It doesn't look like the queue is going to go down much before closing time and I'm afraid I'll have fallen asleep on my feet by then."

"We've got a spare bedroom or a vial of pepper-up back at the house if you fancy it Arthur," Orion patted him on the shoulder and went inside the shop to try and find Harry and Ron.

He found the boys drooling over the Numbus 2001 while explaining to Hermione's father how it worked. It was made of sleek black wood with silver stirrups and writing on the handle. Orion thought it was amazing how they brought out a new broom each year, each one faster than the next. It took the promise of a 'Raspberry Ripple' and 'mint-choc-chip' from Fortesque's ice cream parlour to get the boys out of the shop and into Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione, Susan and Hannah waved them over relatively near the front and they squeezed past apologising to the grumpy wizards and huffy witches (who were only grumpy until Orion flashed them a charming smile and apologised). Orion and Arthur decided to stand in an empty isle to the right behind the children, while Robert went to meet his wife Jean, and look on from the side. It was a lot less crowded here and they could see most of the room.

"I can't believe we actually get to meet him!" Hermione said chattering quickly to Hannah, Susan and Lana who was flicking through a book she'd picked off the shelf. "He's written almost the whole booklist!"

"Doesn't mean he's any good," Ron said grumpily as his foot was trodden on yet again. Hermione gasped in horror but before she could rip into Ron they were squished even further into the bookshop by the eager customers behind them. Orion and Arthur managed to stop them from toppling over by grabbing onto the backs of their cloaks and glaring at the people who had been shoved into them.

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies…Don't push, there…mind the books, now…"

While they were waiting for Lockheart to come out Orion picked up one of his books from the shelf and flicked through, snorting when he read "…and my _secret ambition is to launch my own line of hair-care products…"_

"What an absolute ninny," Orion scoffed flipping over to the back page. He paled when he saw the price tag. "Hey, Arthur—"

"Hmm?" Arthur acknowledged, still gazing forward watching with a pinched expression as Molly patted her hair. She was talking to a Hermione's mum Jean, Hannah Abbot's mother Emily and a dark haired woman Orion couldn't see the face of. Probably another one of those desperate witches hoping to catch the eye of the blonde haired fop.

Orion spoke in a hushed voice barely audible above the excited chatter in the room. "Have you got to get all his books for your kids?"

"Ron, Ginny, Fred and George." Arthur huffed, "although I don't know why, they're all in different years and cover different topics."

"Ladies and Gentlemen – GILDEROY LOCKHART!"

A loud round of applause and appreciative sighs rang out as the concealment charm on Lockheart's display table wore off. "What if I told you that if you just bought the Standard Book of Spells grade whatever for the kids then I could get you a couple of sets of Lockhearts books for free."

Arthur frowned "How?"

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockheart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

"Oh Merlin I hate him already!" Orion murmured to Arthur, "we'll get a set and I'll show you when we're back at my place – don't worry it's not illegal" _much_.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet—"

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. "I'll have a shoe full of broken toes by the end of this," he muttered to Harry.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron – and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

Harry felt his cheeks burn. Everyone was turning and standing on tip-toe to try and get a look at him. He hated when they did that. The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. "Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

"HANG ON A MINUTE!" Orion shouted striding forward and struggling through the now rather resistant crowd. He managed to elbow the photographer in the face, jamming the camera back into the little man's nose and dashed up behind the desk to roughly shove Lockheart's arm off Harry's shoulder. "I don't believe Harry consented to having his photo taken."

Lockheart, the great fop, gave Orion a smile. "I'm sure Harry doesn't mind, don't mind if I call you Harry, do you? And who are you? I mean who doesn't want to be in the Prophet?" he looked to his audience who were watching with excited expressions. There were a few dreamy exhalations and glares towards Orion but otherwise there was a general agreement with Lockheart. Apparently they all thought being famous was wonderful. Maybe they would get to see their hero in action?!

"Well since Harry is a minor and I am his legal guardian and do not give my consent I would appreciate it if you _didn't_ manhandle him." He looked to the photographer who was checking over his camera and glaring every now and then at Orion. "No more photos are to be taken of my charge without my consent."

The photographer glared and uttered angrily "But—"

"Would you like to go to court Mr Photographer man?" Orion growled and heard Harry muffle a giggle behind his hand. Orion didn't need to act up any anger. He was furious that someone had _dared_ touch Harry.

"Look, it's just a big misunderstanding here—" Lockheart's toothy smile faltered slightly when Orion turned to glare at him. "Here!" his voice sounded unnaturally high at the end as he thrust a pile of books – the ones they were meant to buy for Harry's school year "as an apology – I really meant no harm"

Orion made no move to take the books and left Lockheart's arms trembling slightly under their weight.

"They're already signed" he said, as though that was meant to tempt them.

Orion felt a hand on his arm and heard Marie speak to him quietly "Orion, accept the books, he said he's sorry." He turned to her but the words he was about to say got caught in his throat. He couldn't get a word out as he looked at her and realised the dark haired woman who had been talking to Molly was Marie. She hadn't been wearing _that _this morning - he would have noticed. Marie wore a black scoop-necked dress that flattered her figure and ended just below her knees with a cream jacket over the top – only one button fastened – to accentuate her hips and…well, he'd best stop that thought there. She'd done something with her hair too, clipped it back, and her eyelids seemed darker making her fake green eyes stand out even more. Orion had a strange need to see her real eyes, the clear blue that she'd had before they'd been forced to take on these identities.

"Don't worry about it," he heard Marie say, "thank you for the books" she'd moved and his gaze had followed her, pinned to the back of her head and the smooth skin of her neck…Harry's pinch on his arm brought him back to reality.

"What?" Orion hissed rubbing his arm, frowning at the look of worry and confusion on Harry's face.

"You went all funny for a second – are you _alright_?"

Orion was about to reply when from the corner of his eye he saw Lockheart give Marie another book and a wink. Rage flared. _How dare he wink at his wife_! He straightened, seething, when Marie turned and handed him the books to carry and told Molly (who was waiting at the front) that they'd all meet back at The Leaky Cauldron. Marie was making her way through the crowd with ease and she'd caught Lana's hand in her own and left through the exit. Orion tossed one last look of anger over his shoulder before slowly following Marie, Harry at his side. Hopefully he wouldn't have to see that useless fop anytime soon.

"Ready to escape?" He asked Arthur who looked relieved. Harry moved back to stand beside Ron.

"Boys," Arthur said to the twins. "Make sure everyone gets the right standard book of spells for their years – do _not_ let your mother buy more than one set of Lockheart's books, understand? Then, if you do that…there'll be a reward – just don't cause too much havoc okay. I'll be at the Leaky with Orion and the others."

Fred and George grinned widely, "Yes sir! Mission accepted." They saluted their dad and slipped into the crowd to stand beside their mother, devious grins stretching across their lips.

"I'm coming too dad," Ron grumbled having overheard. He tapped Neville on the shoulder "You coming with us?"

Neville shook his head, "Wish I could, I've got to stay with Gran," Neville said awkwardly, "I'll meet you there later."

"Righty'o."

Hermione, who had momentarily thrown off her awe of Lockheart, heard and turned to Ron with wide brown eyes, "Aren't you going to stay for the signing Ron?" Susan and Hannah couldn't bear to turn their eyes away from the famous author in front of them.

"Nah," he said, "too crowded in here anyway." he quickly joined his dad, Orion and Harry, glad to get away.

Progress towards the exit of Flourish and Blotts was slow going and there were many apologies made when they had to squeeze past excited patrons – and even a slap for Arthur who had been mistaken for goosing a woman with so many warts you could hardly see her face at all. He hadn't of course, but his cheek now had a bright red handprint on it. "A cooling charm on your cheek will do the trick" Orion told him as they struggled past a tottering pile of new novels called the 'Cattery tales'.

"Bet you loved that didn't you _Potter_."

Such a pompous voice could only belong to Draco Malfoy. Harry groaned under his breath and shared a look of defeat with Ron. Malfoy was standing by a flight of stairs by the door. "I managed to go most of the year without seeing him and he just happens to visit Diagon Alley the same time as us. What crap luck." Harry sighed to Ron and straightened to meet the gaze of the blonde haired boy that had practically stalked him until the end of the year. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

"Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy, clearly wanting to taunt him a bit before . "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page, but wait! You didn't even do that! Prince Potter's far too good for common folks and rags like the Prophet."

"I fail to see how that is any of your business young man," Orion said imperiously from over the stack of books he was holding. "Although you do make a good point," Harry and Ron looked up confused and Orion winked at them. "The Prophet _is_ a rag."

"Who are you?" Malfoy shot back pompously, he could tell when he was being laughed at. Harry and Ron watched with gleeful anticipation, while a warm feeling of protection bloomed in Harry's chest at Orion's defence of him.

_What a little shit_. Orion silently shrank the books and slipped them in his pocket. He drew himself up to his full height and looked down at Malfoy with an unimpressed sneer that his mother would have been proud of. "_I_ am—"

"Orion Stone, I believe."

It was Lucius Malfoy. He had appeared from one of the back shelves and snuck up behind his son to put his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius Malfoy." Orion replied in kind.

Mr Malfoy raised a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow. "Been talking about me, Arthur?"

Tension radiated strongly from Arthur as he replied, "Sometimes things of unimportance do come up in conversation." he said coolly. Ron smirked at Draco who was slowly turning red, angry at Orion and Arthur's disrespect to his father.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy quickly changing the subject, but, from the politely inquiring smile on his face they all knew it was not a pleasant change. "All those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime?" and before they could reply he reached into Ron's cauldron and pulled out a battered copy of The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2. "Obviously not," Mr Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Malfoy's eyes strayed to someone approaching.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Arthur said a flush creeping up his neck.

Orion felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I couldn't stand to be there any longer, that Lockheart fellow's insufferable!" Robert Granger had appeared at their side and looked up to meet the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy. "Afternoon." He said politely, "friend of yours?" he asked Orion and Arthur.

"Just someone who works at the ministry" Orion said offhandedly "no one important." He felt a quiet thrill when he saw Malfoy's eyes darken at the slight. Malfoys always like to think they're more important than they really are.

Lucius Malfoy's response was very tight and controlled. "I'd be very careful about the company you keep Stone…although really with the company you keep already you really can sink _no_ lower."

There was a thud of metal as Ron's cauldron went flying; Mr Weasley had thrown himself at Mr Malfoy, knocking him backwards into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George who had distracted their mother enough for her to only buy one set of books but then Molly had noticed and shrieked "No, Arthur, no!" The crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over and Orion managed to pull Ron and Harry out of the way of an avalanche of books that would have crushed them from a toppling bookcase.

"Gentlemen, please – please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all—

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up—"

Rubeus Hagrid was wading towards them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Arthur and Malfoy apart. Arthur Weasley had a cut lip and Mr Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopaedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ron's second hand book and he thrust it at him eyes glinting with malice.

"Here, boy – take your book – it's the best your father can give you –" pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco, "it seems your levels of depravity know no bounds."

Orion's face was serious but it slowly stretched into a smirk, "and you'd know all about _depravity_ wouldn't you, Malfoy."

With no reply, but one last glare, he left the shop with Draco trailing at his heels.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that – no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter – bad blood, that's what it is – come on now – let's get outta here."

Ron and Harry shared a fist bump as they collected Ron's books and put them back in his cauldron before following Orion, Arthur, Robert and the towering figure of Hagrid in front. Ron was smiling broadly saying, "Did you see him – absolutely brilliant!" every few moments. Harry was rather proud of Orion too standing up to Malfoy like that with all those _stinging_ comebacks.

"I'd apply ice to that burn," Harry laughed when they recounted events to each other on the way.

They made it out onto the pavement and Ron looked over his shoulder to see his mother making her way towards them with a face like thunder. His eyes widened and he tugged on the sleeve of his dad's robes. "Dad, _dad_, quick! Mum's coming and she looks really angry!"

A falsely cheerful smile appeared, faltering when his cut lip stretched, "how about a cool pumpkin juice or a Butter beer at the Leaky then? Right, off we go!" they walked faster and Robert Granger looked just as eager to follow, asking quite a few questions about the Malfoy's as they hurried to their destination.

"So this Malfoy – he's, well to put it frankly, he's not a pleasant bloke then?"

Orion snorted, "No, Robert. He's about as pleasant as poison with the appearance of a angel." They separated from Hagrid when he muttered something about Flesh Eating Slug Repellent and made it to the Leaky Cauldron without incident. They found Lana and Marie sitting at a large table in the corner which Tom had saved for them.

Orion bought a round of drinks for everyone and levitated them back over to the table getting a few extra bottles of Butter beer for Susan, Hermione, Ginny, Hannah, Neville, Percy Fred and George for when they arrived. Harry and Ron sat beside each other and could barely contain their excitement when Marie asked why Arthur had a split lip, they were all too eager to tell the story.

Being young boys, they did not anticipate Marie's reaction. "Orion!" Marie said aghast, like Mrs Weasley, she too looked quite angry. "Why didn't you stop it –why didn't you intervene?"

"Help you mean?" he said with a grin. "Well, you see, it wouldn't be seen as fair as two on one and I thought Arthur needed to punch Malfoy more than I did – but I'd have loved to give it a go – I hope that his eye bruises!"

They didn't have to wait long for the rest of their group to arrive and Molly burst through the door and stalked determinedly towards their table glaring at Arthur who paled visibly.

"A fine example to set for your children…brawling in public…"

Arthur's cheeks had turned pink in embarrassment and he gave his wife what he hoped was a placating smile, "Molly, dear—"

"Don't you_ Molly_ me, Arthur Weasley! Oh goodness, what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought—"

"He was pleased," said Fred, probably hoping to ramp up their reward when they got back. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report – said it was all publicity—"

"See Arthur," Orion joked nudging him in the arm, "you did him a favour! And probably the rest of the wizarding world too – Malfoy needed a good kick up the—"

"Do not finish that sentence!" Marie scolded and Orion's mouth clamped shut. Harry and Ron snickered behind their hands while Hermione, Susan and Hannah looked disapprovingly at them.

"Don't worry Arthur," he murmured to Mr Weasley, "Once we get back to mine we can leave the girls to it and sit in the shed if we have to."

Once everyone was finished – Harry and the children were looking imploringly at their guardians asking them all to hurry up so they could see Harry's house – Orion stood and fished out a piece of paper that he handed around the circle, "everyone take a look and memorise it. Then if you could pass it here – thank you – we'll be going now."

* * *

First, the children had wanted a tour of the house, which the adults tagged along commenting on how lovely the décor was and Marie filling them in on how they'd done it up ("Oh it was in a terrible state when we got here…one of the houses Harry inherited…no one had been here for years…Boggarts' and Doxies everywhere!"). Then Kreacher had popped through, prompting an explanation to Jean, Robert and Hermione, before informing them that the food was cooked and waiting. Everyone was all too eager to eat and Harry led them through the dining room and out into the garden. Harry had gasped when he saw the transformation, it was certainly a sight to be seen. Decked in red and gold banners with hundreds of balloons tied to every available surface in all shapes and sizes – Harry's favourite was the enormous dragon shaped balloon at the end of the garden that tried to tickle you if you got too close – it looked great. The Quidditch pitch had several brooms ready and waiting, the hedges were trimmed, trees in bloom and grass as green as it could get thanks to a little house-elf magic. A long table was placed on the patio where everyone was seated, the surface covered with platters of food piled high, far more than they could eat in one sitting. Orion knew what he'd be having for lunch tomorrow!

After they'd eaten and Lana had brought out an enormous chocolate cake Kreacher had cooked earlier, loud cheers broke out from the group after a loud off-key rendition of 'Happy Birthday To You' and Harry blew out the candles, all the while grinning widely.

"Open your presents Harry, this is from all of us" Fred and George handed Harry a neatly wrapped red box which he opened and smiled delightedly at the homemade fudge and Zonko's products stored inside. He was then pushed to open Neville's, several small packets of seedlings from his greenhouse Harry had admired when they visited and a small album which held pictures of his parents. "I didn't know whether you'd got any," he said bashfully when Harry beamed up at him and gave Neville a strong one armed hug.

Augusta sat solidly by Neville's side and offered him an approving nod when he thanked her too. "After the Christmas present you sent Neville, it was only fair we responded in kind."

Harry then received a book of Chinese legends from Hermione; Susan got him a book on defensive spells and Hannah got Harry some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. After thanking everyone for his presents and calling Kreacher to put them up in his room they decided that a game of 'It', 'Manhunt' and 'hide and seek' was a good idea. While the children played together, including Percy who was being dragged around by Fred and George, the adults shrank the dinner table and sat around it, talking and picking at the leftovers of the magnificent feast Kreacher had prepared for them.

"I honestly don't know what we'd do if we didn't have Kreacher," Marie was saying to Jean Granger, "it's a big house to look after and then there's the garden and all the washing and cooking and _then_ on top of that there's all Orion's mess to clear up—"

"Oi!"

"He's like another child – honestly! They're ever so helpful, not many people have them, but we're good to Kreacher and he's a good elf."

"I'm sorry about Hermione, she can get a little overzealous sometimes, but, why _don't_ you pay the elves?" Jean asked Marie.

Marie chuckled good-naturedly. "It's alright, I understand where she's coming from but Kreacher wouldn't accept pay even if we threatened to give him clothes – which would set him free. To give a house-elf clothes or pay is the highest insult possible. They take a lot of pride in their work and they would see pay as an indicator that they're not doing their work properly and that the money is an incentive to do better. Elves are usually bound to serve a family for their entire life unless they're set free – which they consider shameful – by having a master or mistress it stabilises their magic and gives them purpose." Jean nodded in understanding at Marie's explanation. "It's a godsend when you have a prankster in the house." She shot a glance at Orion who was helping Robert to explain movies to Arthur and shook her head fondly.

Molly patted her hand sympathetically. "I can tell he's just like my Fred and George. Ever since they were young they've been blowing things up and getting into mischief." There was a loud cry of "GOTCHA!" and a scream of delighted laughter as Ginny ran out from behind one of the trees and Percy chased after her, his face red and glasses slightly wonky on his freckled nose. Molly looked appraisingly at the children running around the garden. "You know," she said, "this is the first time in years I've seen Percy having fun this way" and the red-headed boy was grinning from ear to ear as he caught his sister and told her that she was to be 'it' next.

"He's always been serious, even as a child he was all too eager to grow up," Arthur said fondly, joining the conversation. He looked to his hosts. "Thank you again for inviting us all over Orion, Marie, it's been very good for all of us it seems." They looked over to the lawn where all the children were collapsed on the grass laughing breathily and chatting. Murmurs of agreement were made by Jean, Robert, Augusta and Emily as they looked on.

"You're very welcome." Marie said with a smile, "all of you, it's been a break for us as well. It's nice to just talk to people and not have to entertain the children – Orion not included" they laughed at Orion's put-out expression. "We were worried when Harry first went to Hogwarts, about how he was going to be received by the children – and the staff of course. It's a relief to know he has good friends and can relax like anyone else."

"We knew he'd make friends, he's a good boy," Orion put in, "it's just being the Boy-Who-Lived comes with such a weighty expectation. We've always tried to tell Harry that he is his own person and he shouldn't conform to what other people think he should be and that he has a right to make his own path no matter who said or did whatever." He'd been staring at the children with a wistful expression and when he turned around, he coughed uncomfortably when he found everyone staring at him. He would have loved the attention when he was younger, but now, not so much.

"You were worried about the reception of the teachers, why?" Emily Abbot, Hannah's mother asked.

"Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, we hoped he wouldn't get any preferential treatment because of his reputation or what his parents had done. We did our best to bring him up in a loving, caring environment but sometimes he just needs the company of other children"

"Which is why you took him away" Arthur said. Everyone looked to him and Marie and Orion felt stones settling in their stomachs. Arthur's ears reddened in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean – well, I think everyone can tell Harry's happy with you."

"Were you one of the people who were following us a few years ago?" Orion asked patiently, no one saw, but his hand was on his wand just in case everything went belly up.

The blush spread to Arthur's cheeks. "We were concerned – we didn't know who Harry was with or where he had gone, it was a possibility that you could have been sympathisers of You-Know-Who that had taken Harry for revenge…"

"Wait," Emily Abbot said frowning, she lowered her voice, "correct me if I'm wrong but did you _kidnap_ Harry Potter?"

Marie shook her head, "We did not. Harry came with us willingly. His residence then was unsuitable and he chose to come with us. It just so happened that Headmaster Dumbledore appeared to take Harry away at the same time as we did, things then became…complicated."

"I've always wanted to ask," Molly said quickly, nervously fiddling with her sleeve, "but why didn't you talk to the Headmaster? I'm sure once he got to know you that he'd have let Harry stay with you if he wanted to."

"We couldn't take that risk," Orion said, "there was always a chance that charms and compulsions could have been put on his previous guardians and the events obliviated from their minds. With us, we knew Harry was safe and was getting everything he needed. The only thing I regret was that we couldn't have asked him to come with us sooner, other than that, I would not change a thing."

Silence reigned before a loud crack and the appearance of Kreacher startled the group. He was smiling horrifically, his pointed teeth gleaming and large bulbous eyes wide with excitement.

"Kreacher has it, masters must come to see!"

Marie moved to go with him but Orion stood up, "No, it's alright, I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course – excuse me everyone." Orion followed behind Kreacher who scurried through the dining room, down the hall and up three flights of stairs into one of the top floor guest bedrooms. He felt only slightly guilty that he was leaving Marie alone to deal with their guests, but she could probably answer their questions better than he could. Orion had the habit of speaking before he thought and putting his foot right in the proverbial Dragon Dung. He looked around but couldn't see an owl anywhere, until, he spotted something wriggling in a brown sack tied up in the corner, half hidden by the pine dresser.

"It's there master, Kreacher made sure it couldn't get away." Kreacher said proudly.

Orion's eyes were wide and he pushed back his red hair from his face. "It's a big owl." The thing started to yammer and chatter in the sack and Orion wasn't so sure he wanted to let it out. It was clearly very aggressive if it had gone after another owl's post and hurt Hedwig. Orion removed his wand from his holster just in case.

Kreacher frowned, "it's not an owl, master! It's an elf – and a naughty one, would master like Kreacher to kill it? Kreacher can mount the head in the library on one of the shelves opposite the tapestry?" Kreacher was smiling again, baring his pointed teeth with glee on his wrinkled face.

"No, no don't Kreacher, I— how about we find out why it's here first?" Removing his wand he split the sack and immediately sent a stunner at the elf. He conjured a chair and Kreacher tied it with magic ropes before waking it up with a sharp slap to the face and a shock of magic.

"Why's you here in my master's house?" Kreacher hissed angrily, looking rather terrifying. "Tells me or I shall _make_ you speak!"

The bound elf squeaked in terror and looked up to Orion with large watery green eyes, the elf spoke hurriedly, "Dobby was only trying to protect Harry Potter! Dobby thought that if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him then he might not want to go back to school – _terrible _things are about to happen – there is a plot—" Orion felt the wards twinge to signal an incoming floo call and Kreacher suddenly disappeared with a crack. Without Kreacher to keep Dobby in check (house elf magic was very different to wizard magic) Dobby released the bonds and charged headfirst at the wall and slammed his head brutally against the plaster.

"Wait no – what are you doing?"

"Punishment." Said Dobby weakly. "Dobby has said too much – must leave – no, warn Harry Potter first – oh the master will be _angry_!" Dobby charged again at the wall, missing Orion's attempt to grab his ratty towel that covered him, and then ran as fast as his spindly legs could carry him out the door. Orion swore and sped after him but barrelled into Marie instead. He saw Dobby at the end of the corridor looking panicked and heard the loud CRACK of elf apparition as he disappeared.

Marie's hands had grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and she shook him, her face was pale and her breathing was slightly heavier as though she'd been running.

"Orion, Amelia just fire called, _Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban_!"

* * *

**Thank you to…**

**Margaret Luna Sullivan** Thanks, hoped you liked this one

**DarkRavie**

**Patronus-Charm54093**

**MeBeJustMe**

**Lyaser53** Hope this solves some of the problems, second year starts next chapter and we'll hear all from Dumbledore what's going to happen :D

**Blue Luver5000 **I feel very cruel cutting it off here, don't worry Remus will appear this year

**Retaco**

**I have a Tumblr where I upload sketches of Harry Potter, Avatar lok+Atla and anything else that takes my fancy, follow if you like **** I have a DeviantArt account too just search AspiringAuthor20 ( just search fatynthemachine and you should find me for Tumblr :D )**

**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, you guys keep me going and help shape the story – love you all!**


	7. Repercussions

**AN – Bit of action in this one,**

**DOUBLE UPLOAD THIS WEEKEND! **

**Chapter 7 of To Heal (yesterday) and Chapter 7 of Twist Of Fate! Very exciting stuff, really enjoyed writing this one!**

**Tumblr and Twitter and instagram is Fatynthemachine as always.**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Repercussions**

_Several Hours Earlier…_

Azkaban was a cold place, filled with anger, fear and despair. The guards of Azkaban, Dementors, patrolled the damp corridors revelling in the screams of the prisoners. Five Aurors switched with a new group every other day in order to rest and recover from the Dementor's effects. They filed paperwork, handled messages and requests for visits, appeals, meals, washing and eventually the burials of the prisoners. It was during their yearly check up that Minister Cornelius Fudge had asked to see the high security prisoners (which he did every other year). The pudgy man, dressed as always in an awful maroon suit and lime green bowler hat, waddled up to the top floor and quickly scanned each cell. Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Then there was Clive the Cut-Throat-Killer; Goldie Master Theif; and finally, mass-murderer Sirius Black. Fudge and the three Auror's assigned to him stood outside Black's cell.

"I'd like a report on this prisoner." Fudge demanded.

"Sirius Orion Black has been incarcerated for eleven years and has a life sentence. Aged 32, death eater, You-Know-Who's right hand wizard—"

Usually speech would make the prisoners react. They'd lunge forward, screaming and reach through the bars of their cells, their eyes rolling around madly in their head. Sirius Black just sat there, slumped in the corner. He wasn't even shivering from the cold in his threadbare clothes.

Fudge frowned.

"Is he dead?" he asked.

"No minister, not the last time we checked." Answered one of the Auror's nervously, they didn't check very often – these prisoners were the scum of the wizarding world after all, no one would really care if they did die.

"How long has he been like this?"

Sirius Black had still not moved from his corner, no movement could be seen, not even the shallowest breath could be detected.

"Err…" the Auror's exchanged glances, "Years sir, he hasn't eaten or drank anything in that long either – but he would have shown up in the records if he'd have died, sir!"

"Give him a poke then," Fudge demanded, disturbed that Black could go so long without food or water. Black must be making use of Dark Magic to sustain him. "Wake him up! Make sure he's not dead for goodness sakes. I need to know whether I'm going to have to make an announcement in the Prophet!" Fudge shifted uneasily from side to side as the Auror's conjured a long thin stick and slowly fed it through the bars. It dragged along the floor picking up dust and grime at its end before it reached the prone form of Sirius Black. The Auror's were sweating underneath their robes as the stick wobbled when they lifted it and hesitantly pushed it toward Black. They poked Black in the arm with it in a feeble attempt but he didn't make a murmur. "Harder, man!" Fudge insisted.

Steeling themselves to poke one of the most dangerous men in recent wizarding history, they thrust the stick forward.

It sunk straight through the skin of Black's arm and emerged from the other side. "Oh God," one of the Auror's said swallowing down the bile that had risen in his throat. As they pulled the stick back there an awful sucking sound and the stick clattered to the floor. No blood emerged from the wound and Fudge was silent and tight-lipped as he observed the hole in Black's arm.

"Dead then?" he said almost to himself, "I'll get someone to inform the prophet…they may want a statement—" his words became jammed in his throat when slowly, Black's head turned to flop against his shoulder. His eyes were yellowed and the skin around his mouth had decomposed revealing his rotten teeth forming a sickening smile. Wands were held out in front of the Auror's and the stick was removed with a quick 'finite'.

"Minister, you best get back, just in case he decides to try anything."

Fudge stepped back quickly but watched with morbid fascination as Black gradually rose and moved towards the bars with a slow wheezing shuffle. His left arm hung uselessly by his side, but his right was rising to reach forward. He took another step forward and seemed to _flicker_ for a moment. That was _odd_.

"Halt! Prisoner Black, if you take another step I will have no choice but to use force!" the Auror's voices were more than a little shaky, Black's decomposing, withered appearance was enough to make any man lose his lunch, but in addition to the glassy look in his mad grey eyes peeking through his stringy black hair, it was enough to make them wet their pants too. "I'm warning you!"

Black took another step forward and three beams of red light shot from the Auror's wands, they collided with their target, there was a flash, a bang and a great cloud of dust sprang outward making them cough.

However, when the cloud cleared, Sirius Black was gone.

* * *

"Calm down, it's fine; we can get through this Orion." Marie said swallowing nervously, her hand gripped his shoulder tightly but Orion could barely feel it. He was pale and shaky, the stone that had settled in his stomach refused to leave and he felt as though he was going to be sick. "We always knew this day would come, just a bit sooner than we would have liked."

"But we never really thought about it did we," Orion said quietly, it felt as though the walls were pressing in on him and there was a tightness in his chest that made his lungs hurt in effort to breathe. "We never knew when the potion would wear off – I thought—I thought we'd have _time_!"

Marie sat down on the bed next to him, they'd returned to the spare room and warded the door just in case someone came looking for them and decided to listen in instead. She looked at Orion with sad eyes. "But we _did_ have time. It's just a bit sooner than we thought. We'll get through this. You're Orion Stone right now and Sirius Black looks completely different to the wizard I'm sitting next to." She looked at his red hair which was meant to be black and the small red goatee that Orion Stone grew instead of the short black moustache, beard and sideburns Sirius used to favour. Orion also wore constant undetectable charms that made his nose shorter, jaw wider and cheekbones higher. It was strange how he was both Sirius Black and Orion Stone, and although he only looked like one, Marie could see both of them in him. She squeezed his shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "We'll find a way to clear your name—"

He looked at her, expression desperate. "But how can I? They put me in Azkaban once without a trial and I doubt anything I say now will convince them otherwise. The ministry hate to be wrong and if they find out they've made a mistake – it's going to get out – then they'd probably make sure that I never get to my trial. They'd make it look like there was an 'accident' – and I don't even want to think about how they'll react if they find out I escaped years ago with the help of you two and a potion! Especially one that you never _registered_! Oh Merlin we're screwed—" he talked faster and faster as his breathing became more erratic and he panicked. "…dead – so dead…Azkaban…Dementors…"

Marie tried to get his attention and try to comfort him but he wasn't listening and kept up his constant stream of commentary, his eyes revealed the pain and a hint of hysteria that worried her. He wasn't listening and so, she stood in front of him and with a loud CRACK she slapped him hard across the face.

"This is no time to fall apart!" she said determinedly. She too was feeling the weight of their situation pushing down on her but she needed to be strong, and to be strong she needed the support of her family, and Orion was the closest thing she had right now. Lana was still out in the garden, like Harry, who was blissfully unaware of their current situation. "We have a house full of guests, adults and children, who will know something is up if you don't pull it together. It will be understandable if you look nervous or worried but if you have a breakdown then they're going to wonder _why_." Her hands were clenched at her sides to stop them from shaking.

"Harry—"

Her spelled green eyes were fierce as she spoke to him. "Harry is our charge and Sirius Black is an escaped criminal looking for his Godson. We will be concerned, tell them we're going to update our security _if_ they figure out something is wrong and demand to know – I've already thanked Amelia. She was the one who floo called, thinking we ought to be one of the first people to know and not find out in the Prophet tomorrow. Now" she straightened up took a deep breath and held out her hand, "let's go and see to our guests. They should be going soon and then we can get the kids set up with Harry's tent in the lounge and let them mess about while we go someplace quiet and think about this rationally. Ready?"

Orion took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and took her hand. Her steady walk and strength bolstered his own as together they made their way down the stairs and out into the garden to sit back down at the table, their guests looking curious. Marie soon distracted them with a lively conversation about something or other while Arthur mentioned the coming school year. Snatching up the excuse Orion led Arthur and Robert into the kitchen where he pulled out a bottle of firewhisky and three glasses. Arthur and Robert exchanged glances.

"Is there something wrong Orion?" Arthur asked warily. He'd noted a marked change in Orion's behaviour since he'd come back to the table and it wasn't positive.

Orion glanced at the men and smiled although it didn't quite reach his eyes, "It's Harry's birthday, the adults can celebrate a little too don't you think?" Orion waved at them to sit down. He summoned Kreacher and asked him to retrieve the Lockhart books they bought today. When Kreacher returned with the books Orion dumped them on the table, poured three drinks and downed his own before Arthur and Robert had even had a chance to pick theirs up. The fiery beverage churned his stomach and spread warmth through his chilled body as he sipped his next. "Right, let's get started!"

"That bad eh?" Robert hummed to Arthur as Orion got to work.

He waved his free hand at their full drinks. "Help yourself," he said with false cheer.

With a deep breath and a frown he waved his wand jerkily over the first book "Year with the Yeti". Whispering the spells under his breath he yanked on the magic resting there until there was a satisfying SNAP as it unravelled. "Bullseye!" Orion tapped the book four times making four identical copies and handed them over to Arthur. "Here, these are your copies Arthur, one each for Fred, George, Ron and Ginny – and not a penny paid!"

Robert looked at the books with a wide eyed pleased expression. "Even though our Hermione's been a part of your world for a year I'm still astounded when I see magic being performed."

"What? How did you do that?" Arthur asked staring at the large pile of books before looking back at Orion in wonder. He picked up one book and flipped through. "I thought there were charms against it…I thought you said it wasn't illegal?"

Robert's eyes widened comically, "What? Illegal you say?"

Orion shrugged and moved onto the next book making another four copies easily finding their stunned expressions quite comical helping to take his mind off the recent news of 'Sirius Black's' escape.

"Technically," Orion explained as he worked his way through the pile, pulling apart the magic and making copies of the books. "Since this is our copy of these books, we bought the rights and can do what we want with them as long as we don't sell them on. There is an 'anti-litigation' charm on them but that's a load of bull. It's easy enough to slip past if you know what to look for. So really it's not illegal."

"What's a 'anti-litigation' charm? I'm guessing it has to do with copyright?" Robert suggested looking wary.

"It's to stop people from copying the books!" Arthur said, "It has everything to do with copyright and if anyone was to take a look at these books they'd see—" Arthur frowned when he flipped two books over and found the register number. He frowned when they were different. He checked the other two copies and then Orion's own. All the register numbers were different. "How did you do it?" he asked looking thoroughly puzzled.

"Everyone's always blathering on about how magic is more intent than anything else, they're not wrong. Anyway, I did that so if anyone checks, which they _won't_, then we'll be fine. Anyway, I didn't make any money off them – I gave them to you so technically I didn't break any laws. Now…should we head back out to the ladies or should we remain here safely. I'm sure Kreacher would be delighted to get us some food."

Their pause was just a little too long and Orion was sure that they'd noticed how false his smile had become. When Robert raised an eyebrow looking thoroughly unconvinced Orion's shoulders slumped and the smile fell from his face as he ran a hand over his face and buried the other in his red hair. It was times like these when he really wished Remus was here, when he needed someone to talk to man-to-man. He had Marie, Lana and Harry but Harry was too young and he needed a different perspective than those that Lana and Marie could offer. Arthur was a remarkably good listener, brilliant at working things out and he quite liked Robert already.

He heard Arthur sigh and move the pile of books Orion had copied for him to the side. "I know we haven't known each other long Orion but I think even Robert here knows that something's up." Arthur said seriously, "You've gone from relaxed and happy to tense and unhappy in a matter of minutes. As your friend" Orion's eyes shot up to look at Arthur and the older wizard registered Orion's look of bewilderment, "yes, _friend_." He confirmed. "There are very few people whom I have got on as well as I have with you in so little time, and I do consider you my friend; I would hope that my questions about what has turned you into a thundercloud are taken with the intent in which they are given: concern and not curiosity for a little gossip."

Orion's hands moved to dig his palms into his eyes feeling weary all of a sudden.

"I might as well tell you, it'll probably be in the Prophet tomorrow anyway."

* * *

It was an hour later when Augusta, Molly, Ginny, Percy, Arthur, Robert, Jean and Emily Abbot, left 12 Grimmauld Place. The Children would ride home on the Knight Bus – which was explained to the Grangers – in the early afternoon with either Orion or Marie present to ensure they all got back safely.

In the end Orion had told Arthur and Robert that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. Arthur turned white as a ghost and Robert was confused until they explained. Marie, had told everyone else when they figured out something was wrong, refusing to leave it alone until they knew what was bothering her. All looked nervous and worried afterwards, putting on false smiles and saying "never you mind" when the children came over for food and asked what they were talking about.

Augusta was the first one to mention the fact that Black might turn his attention to Harry.

Emily Abbot turned rather pale. "I can assure you that our wards are the best," Marie assured them, "We check them every few days and Kreacher always has an eye on them. The children will be perfectly safe staying over tonight." It took a little more convincing for Emily Abbot to leave Hannah and Susan there, but once she knew it was Amelia who had called, she aquised.

When Orion and Marie finally closed the door on the last of their adult guests their shoulders slumped and they let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"That was absolutely exhausting," Marie said as they moved up the stairs to the top floor where the training room was.

"At least we've just got to look after the kids now," Orion sighed opening the hatch and climbing through.

Marie followed closing it behind her and heading over to one of the squishy blocks to sit on. "What do you want to do now?" she asked staring up at the ceiling tiredly.

Orion walked over to the window at the far side of the room and looked out. "Well there's nothing we can do about my 'escape' from Azkaban and the potion is useless…so…I think the best offence is the best defence. I need to brush up on my Patronus Charm anyway."

It was another hour before Lana found them in the training room practicing the Patronus Charm. Marie's ball of light was very faint and Orion was scowling at the pathetic mist seeping from his wand. She'd stopped them both from casting anything else, sat them down and called for Kreacher to bring up some leftovers from the buffet and something to drink. It didn't take them long to tell Lana what was going on and she was tight lipped and pale by the end of it. They waited for her response but all she did was reach into the ever present moleskin pouch around her neck and pull out the black book, easily finding the place where they'd left off.

"…_madam Pomfrey allowed me to leave the Hospital Wing in time for the end of term feast where the Headmaster awarded points to Gryffindor (50 each to Ron, Hermione and Myself while he gave 10 to Neville) which managed to tip the balance and we beat Slytherin for the house cup. Only now can I see that it didn't help house relations and had instead made them worse for the next few years…"_

"We've been neglecting it far too much." Lana said as she skimmed the next page, "we shouldn't have let it surprise us like this."

They took turns reading but when they came to the end of the summer of Harry's second year with no mention of Sirius' escape. Impatient, Orion used a locator spell to find the next mention of his name. It was third year…

"_My first journey on the Knight Bus will forever stick in my mind. I had just left Privet Drive having blown up Aunt Marge (not that she didn't deserve it the cow) and gave the name of Neville Longbottom as my alias. Sirius Black who was my Godfather, although I didn't know it at the time, escaped in my Third year at Hogwarts, he made the front page when Stan Shunpike – the ticket master – told me that he was a murderer and was a Death Eager under Voldemort's command. I didn't find out what relevance he had to me until I was in Hogsmeade overhearing Professor McGonagall, Minister Fudge and others talking about him. When I found out that he wanted to finish me off in revenge for his master, understandably I was upset, believing every word they said, and as I didn't know the true story I became angry and told Ron and Hermione that when Black came looking for me, the next time, I would be ready. I may have alluded to killing him but I doubt that I could have done it. I couldn't kill Pettigrew after all."_

Orion growled at the mention of the fourth Marauder, traitor and Death Eater and he clenched his hands. "Pettigrew. He couldn't kill Pettigrew – that means…that means he's still alive…I'll kill the bastard myself!" he snarled. Lana had stopped reading and he snapped his gaze to her, glaring. "Well, don't stop there. Keep. Reading."

Marie looked nervously from Lana to Orion. "Shouldn't we read what happens in second year first? Dobby's warning is worrying and we've already had that parallel here."

Orion shook his head, glaring at the book in Lana's hands. "He took Harry's letters and he managed to at least pass a message of 'terrible things' on. What if he was alluding to the fact that I was going to escape? Don't you care that we could find out where Pettigrew is and capture him – to get this whole mess sorted out right now!"

Lana and Marie could see that Orion was agitated, shifting around on his seat or pacing every few moments around the room when the urge to move became too much. "I don't think so Orion, it' not that we don't care because we _do_, very much," Lana said, "but it's the fact that it says here that you didn't escape till third year which doesn't correspond with Dobby's warning in Harry's second year. There's something else going on and we need to find out what happens in second year before we move on to the next. One year at a time remember?"

"Even if I'm going to die when they catch me?" Orion's voice was high.

"They won't kill you Orion," Marie said putting her hand over his before he snatched it away. "I won't let them." She muttered.

"Oh just get on with it," he huffed, leg bouncing nervously as he sat on a soft block, listening. "But I think we should read a bit of both, alternate between the two – one after the other so we know what's going on with both." They agreed and continued to read for hours, taking turns when their throats grew sore and croaky. A small supply of Pepper-up potion was brought to them by Kreacher when their eyes started to droop and the words swam before their eyes. They checked on Harry regularly through the window at the back and saw them enter the house just before it began to get dark. They told Kreacher to inform Harry of where they were and to get him anything they needed.

"…_Dobby had closed the barrier to platform nine and three quarters and Ron and I, being intelligent, sensible young wizards deciding that driving Mr Weasley's flying Ford Anglia to Scottland was a brilliant idea. We were seen of course, Ron had forgotten to turn the invisibility feature on in the car and flew high enough to rise above the clouds. The scenery was beautiful, it was warm and we were making steady progress to Hogwarts, checking on the train every half an hour or so. Unfortunately the car, having been enchanted by Mr Weasley was now partly sentient and the whine of the engine grew louder as we approached. We were almost to Hogwarts when the engine started to shudder and we lost speed, heading straight towards the Black Lake..."_

"Well that's positive for what we've got to read later." Orion grumbled around a half eaten hotdog. They continued to read throughout the night, losing track of time as Kreacher popped in periodically to give them updates on the children, restock the Pepper-up, and refill the food and drink.

"…_I tried to stay away from Gilderoy Lockhart as much as I could. He seemed determined to offer me advice on how to handle my 'fame' and went out of his way to bump into me in the corridors saying things like "fame is a fickle friend" and completely misinterpreting anything I said. There were quite a few students who were quite enamoured with his good looks and impressive achievements, even Hermione had a thing for him…"_

The tent was small on the outside and magically expanded on the inside to make it a lot larger than it appeared. Like many wizarding tents it was fitted out with all conveniences – kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms etc. It could comfortably hold ten people if they used the allotted sleeping areas, but, this time, camp beds had been set up in a circle in the main living area so they wouldn't have to shout across the room and it would have a more sleep-over atmosphere. They'd told scary stories, jokes, laughed about things they'd said or done and talked about utter nonsense until at around two when they had all dropped off to sleep. Well, everyone except Harry that is. He looked at the occupants of the other camp beds, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hannah and Susan, were all deeply asleep.

Feeling restless and unable to sleep himself Harry silently left the tent and crept up the stairs to see whether he could see Lana, Marie or Orion. Kreacher had said that if he couldn't help with anything Harry needed he could wake his guardians up at any time. He didn't think Kreacher could. There was a funny feeling in his stomach, as though he'd eaten lots of heavy bread that was weighing him down, and even though he couldn't think of anything to warrant such a bad feeling he needed to check, or maybe just talk to them to reassure himself that nothing was wrong.

He came to Marie's room first. He knocked and waited…knocked and waited until he grew anxious and opened the door. "Mari—oh." It was empty. Harry checked Lana's room and then Orion's, both of which were empty, before deciding to see if they were still in the training room. What on earth were they doing up there so late?

* * *

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN!**

_Two days ago on the 18__th__ August, 1992, history was made. Sirius Black, mass murderer, Death Eater and right-hand-wizard to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during the First Wizarding War has escaped Azkaban Prison. Long thought to be one of the most secure facilities for housing dangerous criminals, it has been used for many of the Wizarding Worlds most dangerous witches and wizards. Goldie, Clive and Bellatrix Lestrange who is the cousin of Sirius Black are all incarcerated here. Speculation as to how Sirius Black has managed this feat is shaky and the ministry is still investigating, although most believe he used dark magic to achieve his ends. Many wonder whether he will return for his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, who was also a high-ranking Death Eater, but in light of recent events security has been increased and should Black return, he is likely to be recaptured by those who are ready and waiting._

_Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge had this to say: "We at the Ministry are doing everything we can to recapture Black and put him back in Azkaban where he belongs. We have posted extra guards at Azkaban to assure that we lose no more prisoners to Black's dark magic and, for the protection of the public we have deployed several highly trained teams that will look for Black across the country in an attempt to locate and capture him. No stone will be left unturned!" When the minister was questioned about what the public should do to keep safe he said: "Stay in groups of two or more when you are travelling at night, and use extra precautions in your warding to protect your homes and property…If anyone has any information on Black or his whereabouts please send an owl to the usual Auror address." Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had this to say: "The ministry recognise this threat to public safety and are doing everything in their power to protect the citizens of Wizarding Britain, your assistance and strength during this troubling time is much appreciated." During his speech the Minister has said that the safety of the public was the Ministry's top priority and thus, if found first by the Dementors, Black is to be kissed on sight. _

_Minister Cornelius Fudge has also recognised the danger to Hogwarts and from the start of term on September 1__st__ to the end of term in July, the school will have its own guard of Dementors. This reporter went to find out more of what the staff of Hogwarts are going to do in light of recent events; although many of the staff were busy preparing for the new term, I was lucky enough to be granted an interview with the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart! _

_Julie Beckworth__** (JB)**_

_Gilderoy Lockhart__** (GL)**_

**JB**_**: **_Mr Lockhart, you have accepted the DADA position at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year?

**GL: **Please, call me Gilderoy! And yes, I have indeed, I've always wanted to be a teacher. There is great satisfaction in passing on years of experience and knowledge to those who need it most – even more so now after the escape of Sirius Black**.**

**JB: **Other than the guard of Dementors what will you and the other Hogwarts Professors be doing to keep the school and students safe until Black's capture?

**GL: **I cannot speak for the rest of the Hogwarts staff but I am sure they will be keeping just as vigilant as I. Nothing is more important to me than the students in my care. I look forward to teaching at Hogwarts and would like to let Sirius Black know that if he tries to enter Hogwarts, Dementors won't be the only ones he'll have to get past."

_The public are reminded to carry around chocolate to stave off the effects of the Dementors, although not pleasant, they are necessary in the recapture of Sirius Black. I'm sure we will all watch closely as the Ministry close in on Black, this reporter will certainly be doing so - until next time dear readers._

_Jill Beckworth, _

_Daily Prophet Offices, _

_22 Diagon Alley,_

_London._

_**For the rest of the interview with Gilderoy Lockhart turn to pages 2, 3 and 4. **_

_**For more information on Sirius Black, the history of Azkaban and its inmates, turn to page 5. **_

_**For more information on where to send your reports, warding your home and staying safe in light of Sirius Black's escape, turn to page 6. **_

_**For Minister Cornelius Fudge's full speech, turn to page 7.**_

* * *

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was filled with anxious parents, struggling students and wary Auror's. Orion felt sick looking at them all, knowing they were worried because of him, but angry that they didn't know who really killed all those Muggles…if he could only find Peter and hand him in! He'd love to be the one to catch Peter, it was looking more and more likely seeing as everyone believed him dead. "I still can't believe you have to have that _berk_ as a defence teacher," he growled as he looked around the train station with narrowed eyes. As if Peter would ever come to Hogwarts. He'd probably fled to another country altogether.

"I don't like it anymore than you do." Harry said as he hefted his trunk onto the upper rack in his carriage and spoke to Orion through the window. Lana had already gone to find her friends in Hufflepuff and put her things away.

"Oh stop fussing," Marie said beside them, "I'm sure he'll be a wonderful teacher." Her cheeks were pink and Orion scowled, turning away to look down the platform.

"Hey Harry!" Ron, Neville, Susan, Hannah and Hermione arrived in their compartment and put their trunks up in the racks. The train gave a warning whistle; it was almost time to leave.

"Alright Harry, you have a good time at Hogwarts, work hard!" Marie said. "If you need us just send us an owl, or…you know" she smiled referring to the communication mirrors they used.

Orion turned his eyes to Harry's, looking tense. "If you hear anything about Pettigrew you let me know. Stay close to Lana and _don't _go anywhere near the Dementors, Harry, I mean it."

Harry nodded, "Okay. But you've got to promise you won't do anything stupid either."

Green eyes stared into grey. "Alright. I promise."

The whistle sounded and great plumes of smoke emerged as the train pulled away from the platform and out of sight.

* * *

**Thank you tooooo…..**

**Patronus-Charm54093 – **Yes, Harry knows who Orion is but he doesn't know about Pettigrew, when he was first rescued by Lana and taken to meet Orion Lana did mention that Harry shouln't ask about Pettigrew. Now it's necessary and more conversations on the rat will come! Remus comes in…soon ;D Thank you! You rock too! 3

**Daughter of the Full Moon – **The potion Lana and Marie used in Change For Good created a 'new' Sirius which would replace him so no one would notice that the real Sirius was gone and his alias of Orion Stone allows him to go out in public without being recognised It's going to be interesting to write how Remus reacts around Harry when they finally meet :D exciting stuff ahead!

**Kamil the Awesome – **ahah, I think that would be a bit too much, I think my brain would explode if I tried to get all that down :L

**Kaali3468 **

**MeBeJustMe**

**Moriahhh**

**DarkRavie**

**BlueLuver5000**

**Ash-Bookworm113**

**Magical fan18**

**Getting back into my groove with this story, hopefully the chapters will be a little more fequent than they have been recently 3 you all! **

**Peace out...**


	8. The Guard

**AN – AAAANNNDD WE'RE BACK! How is everyone? I can't tell you how much I've missed posting and reading all your reviews! It's been crazy with exams but now they're all over I'm just ready to relax, so looking forward to the summer when I can just forget about everything and just draw and read and write 3 Anyhow….If you didn't know already To Heal is on hold for now until I've planned out the rest, never fear though, I've planned this one out as well as Missing Magic (mostly) and I won't be stopping until this one's done, we're a little way off yet though haha. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Guard**

"Ron…what's happening?" Ginny whispered, she shifted closer to her brother, her hands digging into his skin through his robes while Luna Lovegood, a friend of Ginny's, sat stiff as a board staring unblinkingly ahead. Hermione was sat on the other side of Ron, hugging 'Hogwarts A History' closer to her chest, teeth chattering. Susan, Hannah, Neville and Harry sat on the other side of the compartment, their breath making large plumes of white smoke spread in the air, each afraid and still.

It was cold – so very cold. He knew what the darkness and the bone chilling air meant; his frozen fingers clenched tightly about his wand and the nervous pulse of his magic allowed a faint 'Lumos' to light their dark compartment.

"Light your wands." Harry said eventually, "I'm going to see what's going on." He stood and shifted cautiously towards the door, but before he could reach it himself, it slid open and a tall hulking figure blocked his view.

It towered to the ceiling, face completely hidden beneath its hood but the hand protruding from its cloak, reaching forward as if to grasp him, was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something that had decayed in water…

Harry knew what it was from its appearance, even if the cold and despair didn't already give it away. His Lumos dimmed and his friend's wands stayed unlit.

_No, please, not Harry!_

He needed to cast a patronus – or at very least the mist, it was all he'd been able to manage so far…his wand hand trembled under the effort, attempting to recall something – anything that would push away the suffocating depression. It didn't seem to be moving away, waiting, as though tasting the air—

_Please! Take me instead!_

Harry's lumos was extinguished.

_Out of the way you silly girl_.

_A scream_

The Dementor drew in a long slow rattling breath, as though it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. The cold became more intense and his breath caught in his chest. "Expect—expec—expe…" What was he trying to remember? There was a rushing in his ears as though they were full of water. He was being dragged down. The light was fading. The rotting hole of the Dementor's mouth came closer—

Then, there was a loud roar of "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and he was blinded by light, falling backwards into the compartment to smack his head upon the floor. His eyes rolled up in his head and wand slipped from his fingers as he lost consciousness. The only sounds he could make out as he was pulled into the dark were a high pitched shrieking, screams and a familiar angry voice…

* * *

The coaches smelled faintly of mould and old straw. Harry felt better since he'd eaten some chocolate but the sight of the two Dementors standing guard either side of the wrought iron gates of Hogwarts threatened to engulf him with another wave of cold sickness. He leaned back in his lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they had passed the gates, pulled up the long winding path and stopped outside the doors of the castle.

He'd just stepped out, glad to be rid of the awful jolting motions of the carriages when a drawling, delighted voice sounded in his ear.

"You fainted, Potter? Is it true? You actually fainted?" He shoved past Hermione to block their way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary Dementor frighten you too?"

Harry glared disdainfully at Malfoy's delighted face but before he could retort Fred and George had appeared behind Malfoy, pulled the hood of their robes over their heads, raised their arms high and screeched loudly in his ears.

Harry wished he'd had a camera for that moment. It was beautiful. The look of pants-wetting terror on Malfoy's face as he let out his own high pitched shriek and jumped a foot in the air, skittering away from the twins, was one of the most enjoyable moments in his life. The bright red flush that spread across Malfoy's face when he realised that it was Fred and George, and not Dementors, was the icing on the cake.

Hannah, Susan and Hermione were trying not to laugh while Ron and Neville could barely breathe.

"I _love_ my brothers" Ron said breathily wiping tears from his eyes as Malfoy stormed past, Crabbe and Goyle following.

"Aw we love you too ickle Ronnikins" the twins said with identical grins. "I shouldn't worry about him; he was as scared as a mouse when they got on the train, all shaky and stuff when they went past." Fred shivered.

"Awful things…" George shuddered, "anyway, best get to the feast and warm up, I hope the elves remembered we like our potatoes crispy…"

"Elves?" Hermione said aghast as they walked into the entrance hall. "I never knew Hogwarts had elves."

"Course they do," Ron said, "how do you think the food's cooked and castle kept clean and tidy?"

"You didn't think the professor's did it, did you?" Hannah questioned teasingly.

"Of course not," Hermione huffed, embarrassed at her oversight.

"I shouldn't worry about it Hermione, I'm sure Dumbledore would let them go if they wanted to leave." Harry said. They were just about to enter the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall pulled Harry to the side and looked over him worriedly.

"Are you well, Potter?"

"Yes Professor, I'm fine." Harry waved his friends on, feeling the back of his neck grow hot under the stares of the students passing. He wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knew about the _incident_, as they were calling it, in its entirety already. "I've had some chocolate, I just…"

"I know what happened," she said sternly, "the Headmaster and I will be having words with the Minister. The Dementors should never have been allowed on the train. Their goal is to guard the school, who knows what could have happened—" she was talking more to herself than to Harry and her face was drawn tight with worry.

Panic flashed through him. What if the Ministry wanted to see him – what if they wanted to see his guardians – see _Orion!_ "Professor, I don't want to cause any trouble—"

"Nonsense, it's not your fault, or anyone else's…you weren't the only one who reacted adversely in the presence of the Dementors." There was a grim set to her face and the lines around her mouth became more pronounced as she pinched her lips in agitation. "There were several other students to whom they got too close. I think we should be very grateful that your cousin was able to produce a Patronus. Outstanding magic for a witch her age." Harry said nothing; there was an awkward pause before Professor McGonagall sighed. "Right, well. If you're sure you're all right I give you permission to attend the feast, but Madam Pomfrey will want to check you over afterwards." Harry opened his mouth to protest. "No, it needs to be done. Run along now Potter, you don't want to miss the sorting."

Harry made his way quickly over to the Gryffindor table to sit with Ron, Hermione and Neville. Harry watched half heartedly as Professor McGonagall led the first years in through the double doors and up to the front where Argus Filch the caretaker had placed the sorting hat and three-legged stool. It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair. Professor McGonagall pulled out a long roll of parchment and began to call the names of the first years that were huddled together looking nauseous, excited and curious all at the same time.

"Luke Adams" joined Hufflepuff and two other students were sorted into Ravenclaw and Slytherin respectively, then, Gryffindor had their first student in the form of a small boy with mousy brown hair and brown eyes by the name of Colin Creevey. He sat down at the table, face flushed with excitement and couldn't seem to take everything around him in quick enough. Harry became rather distracted through the rest of the sorting which seemed to go on for an inordinate amount of time. Was it just him or were there a rather large number of first years to be sorted?

Eventually he was able to catch the name "Luna Lovegood" as she was sorted into Ravenclaw, and finally when "Ginny Weasley" was sorted into Gryffindor. Fred, George and Ron went wild with cheers and clapping along with the rest of the table while Percy beamed proudly at his sister who was bright red as she hurried over to take a seat by her brothers. The hall quietened as Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat and began to speak.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight casting a warm glow to his aged features. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and one of them is very serious, and I think it best to get it out of the way so we can all tuck into the magnificent feast the House Elves have prepared for us tonight…"

Although the Headmaster was very old and seemed rather mad, he always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, a extremely crooked nose and two twinkling blue eyes set in his wrinkled face. Despite being described as the greatest wizard of the age he didn't seem unreachable like many would suspect. Unflappable maybe, but he always seemed as though nothing was too much trouble, having the ability to calm even the most agitated people down with a twinkle of his blue eyes and a smile.

He placed his hands on either side of the lectern. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here upon the request of the Ministry of Magic. They are for the protection of the school and it's students against the escaped criminal Sirius Black…" he allowed the whispers to go on for a moment before he raised his hand and went on.

Although they knew no different, the association of _Sirius_ and _Criminal_ was enough to make Harry's gut _burn_.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks, disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. Harry frowned. _He_ had an invisibility cloak. "The only way to repel a Dementor is by the use of the Patronus Charm which can be cast by all Professor's at Hogwarts and those who chaperone Hogsmeade visits." His smile dimmed until it formed a stern line and he looked out at the students over his half moon spectacles. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you; they will not understand pleading or excuses."

Harry's eyes slid along the teachers table, noticing that more than one Professor's gaze was aimed at the Hufflepuff table.

"I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors." He paused, waiting for the message to sink in, before he smiled again and clapped his hands together jovially. "Now, on a happier note, I am pleased to announce that Professor Gilderoy Lockhart will be taking the Defence Against the Dark Arts position this year—" loud enthusiastic applause was given, Harry noticed more than a few pairs of eyelashes being fluttered in the professor's direction. Lockhart was wearing pale blue silk robes and his hair was neatly combed, a brilliant contrast to the dark, scowling potions master Professor Snape, next to whom he was sat. Lockhart gave a wide, white toothy smile and waved; audible dreamy sighs followed and Harry smirked as he saw Ron make gagging motions and Neville roll his eyes. "Yes, yes. Now, I think that's enough jabbering from me, I'm sure you're all hungry; let the feast begin!"

Golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harry wasted no time and helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat. After feeling so cold he relished the warmth the steaming plates of food brought him, bringing him back to feeling normal once more.

* * *

"What are you going to do about Miss Stone?" Severus Snape said quietly to the headmaster. He, Minerva, Fillius and Pomona were having their yearly toast to the New School Year in the Headmaster's private quarters.

"I've already awarded her fifty points for protecting fellow students on the train, and another five for impressive wand work. I've never known a student to cast such an advanced spell so young." Pomona said with a hint of pride. "She's such a nice girl; I told you that she tutors the other students sometimes, didn't I?"

Albus smiled, "You did indeed." The marks of many Hufflepuff students had risen with her easy to understand explanations and handy tips. She was a shoe in to becoming a Prefect – perhaps even Head Girl if she kept up with it.

There was a brief lull in the conversation before it was broken. "I suspect…that not all is what it seems." Severus intoned ominously as he took a sip from his drink.

"And what would you suggest is going on, Severus?" said Albus eyes twinkling. "Do you have any evidence of irregular happenings?" the teasing did not go unnoticed by the Potions Master.

His eyes narrowed, "the girl is unreasonably advanced for a student of her age."

Albus wore a teasing smile, "Her performance in Potions is…?"

"Acceptable…" Severus grumbled.

Albus smiled, "Wonderful, high praise from you indeed, Severus."

"The rest of her subjects are all very high grades too Albus." Pomona added proudly.

Fillius nodded. "It is not uncommon for parents to tutor their children at home before they attend Hogwarts, and then, sometimes it is continued in the holidays if they want to get a head start…" he pointed out to Severus who switched from scowling at them to glaring at his drink. "Very common with my 'claws you know."

"It is against the law," Severus reminded them, mid-scowl, "and the Patronus Charm is often far beyond the abilities of a sixth or even seventh year. There are many witches and wizards who cannot cast the charm, let alone produce a shield of that calibre – if the rumours are to be believed of course." He backtracked quickly.

Albus' eyes twinkled. "Ah, in every rumour there is a facet of truth, however, I do believe that this rumour is more fact than fiction."

"Well, her actions tonight prevented what could have been a terrible tragedy. I think once her parents found out that Black was on the loose they chose to teach her how to cast a Patronus. As difficult as the spell may be, it is the intent and circumstances behind most of our casting that pushes the magic within us to activate." Minerva said primly, "Seeing Mr Potter in that situation must have provided the drive to cast such a spell, even if she had never performed it before I suspect she would have researched it thoroughly." Her usually stern expression relaxed and her eyes softened as she smiled sadly, "it's clear she cares for the boy…it's nice to know that he is cared for." They all knew she was referring to Harry's former residence with the Dursleys and a heavy silence settled in the room.

"So you're approving her abuse of the law then?" Severus smirked lightly. He didn't really care about the law, he'd often practiced magic at home when he was younger, the ministry couldn't tell who was casting and presumed it was his mother. However, there was a niggling feeling at the back of his mind that _something_ was up, but the thoughts just refused to be pinned down.

"They were extenuating circumstances. She did what was right." Minerva said tightly in response to his teasing.

"I suppose." Severus said, he put his glass to his lips and took a large swallow of the amber liquid. "It saves us quite a bit of paperwork."

Pomona shook her head and Fillius rolled his eyes in exasperation as the Headmaster looked at Severus with twinkling eyes and patient smile.

"Now," Albus said with a sigh after some time, "Do you think Mr Potter knows Sirius Black is his Godfather?"

Minerva tensed imperceptibly. "I am…unsure. Should we tell him?"

"He has a right to know." Fillius said.

"But he's so _young_" Pomona sighed, looking sadly at the Ravenclaw Head of House. "Would you put that knowledge on the shoulders of a child?"

"What choice do we have," he squeaked, "The fallout could be worse if he found out by himself. Imagine if another student told him!"

"Although it wasn't in the paper, it is common knowledge that Black was the Potter's secret keeper. This information could possibly push him further from our guidance if he finds out and becomes angry that we didn't tell him." Albus said gravely. "I will speak to him soon and find out whether he knows or not, and if he doesn't then I will tell him."

* * *

_Awful. This year is going to be bloody awful._ Harry thought to himself: Sirius was 'on the run', Dementors were guarding the school and they were bound to learn absolutely _nothing_ in Defence Against the Dark Arts this year under that blonde fop Lockhart. It had been a tiring first day of classes. In Herbology they'd wrestled with young Mandrakes who were angry at being taken _out_ of their pots, but didn't seem to want to go back _in_ either. After Herbology there was just enough time to Scourgify himself before leaving for their Transfiguration lesson where he'd transfigured beetles into buttons, each one more complex than the last and won Gryffindor a total of fifteen points. Lunch was a godsend and after stuffing himself with treats Harry and his friends had made their way to the Defence Against The Dark Arts Classroom where their new teacher, Professor Lockhart, was waiting.

What a self-absorbed blubber nugget.

The end of DADA came with little relief, Harry who was so worked up about having achieved absolutely nothing other than ascertain that Lockhart was an absolute imbecile and Hermione, Hannah and Susan were blind to it. He sought Lana at the Hufflepuff table afterwards and followed her to the empty classroom they'd used last year for training.

With a flick of her wand Lana moved the tables to the sides of the room and cast a quick cleaning spell to get rid of the dust and stuffy air. She turned to Harry and looked at him expectantly.

He was scowling and practically trembling with angry magical energy. "Have you had him yet?"

"Who?"

"Lockhart! He is such a prat! How does Dumbledore expect us to learn anything when all he wants to tell us about is HIMSELF!" Harry raged. "The quiz he gave us had fifty questions – he said it was to review what we'd read in his books – but there was nothing about any of the dark creatures he supposedly fought – and I say _supposedly_ because no one could be more incompetent! Oh and you wouldn't believe the questions—" Lana listened patiently, settling in for the long haul, and poked a nearby table to transfigure into a large blue bean bag before doing the same for Harry. Actually, Lana had DADA tomorrow morning, but Harry hadn't paused long enough to let her answer. He obviously needed to let off some steam so she let him rant until he started talking about how Lockhart was _obviously_ using whitening charms on his teeth to get them anywhere near _that_ level of brightness.

"Alright," Lana interrupted, "I think that's enough. If you get this worked up over it then you won't be able to concentrate." Harry's jaw had dropped and blushed readily, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment. "Let's use our energies for something more productive today, hmm? Now, what did you want to do? Duel? Occlumency? Stretches?"

Harry composed himself and said determinedly, "I'd like to work on the Patronus Charm."

Lana nodded sharply. It was the best course of action considering the circumstances. "Right then…we'll start with a few breathing exercises and move on from there."

They got comfortable in the beanbags and relaxed, allowing their eyes to close and breathing to slow. Using Occlumency to help calm them down (Harry more so than Lana) they stayed this way for five minutes before they sat back up.

"I want you to say the incantation for me."

"Expecto Patronum."

"And do you have a memory?"

Harry nodded. He stood and held his wand firmly in his hand, his forehead creased as he concentrated. With a deep breath he intoned firmly, "Expecto Patronum." Fine white mist sluggishly left his wand, fading slowly the harder he concentrated. Lana hummed thoughtfully tapping her own wand against her leg.

Harry let the spell fade and his cheeks gained a faint red hue. Lana moved over to stand beside him, taking his hand in her own. "It should not be an effort to recall such a happy memory. You should think of something that fills you to the brim with warmth and sends tingles down your arms. It should be a memory so happy that you can't help smiling when you remember it."

Slumping back onto his beanbag Harry let out a sigh. "But how will I know what one to choose?"

Lana plonked herself down beside him and drew him to her side, planting a kiss on top of his messy mop of hair. "If you have more than one, use them all; remember each memory one after the other to keep fuelling the spell. Once you get enough practice with feeling the emotions brought on by those memories, you won't have to recall them at all. In tough situations you will simply recall the feeling of magic thrumming through your veins, the tightening in your stomach and a burst of power through your wand which will allow you to produce a strong Patronus Shield, or, a corporeal Patronus which will take the form of an animal which suits you best."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, looking so much like James as he did so that Lana had to smile.

"What memories did you choose?"

He looked up at her so openly, green eyes bright and innocent behind dark rimmed glasses that she just couldn't say no. "That's a very personal question Harry." She murmured resting her chin on the top of his head. It wouldn't be long before she wouldn't be able to do this anymore, she was sure he'd have a growth spurt any day now. "I have quite a few when I cast." She stared at the wall, aware of his eyes on her as she spoke. "I think of when Lily was first told she was a witch and listening to all the magical stories that made Hogwarts seem so wonderful. I think of becoming friends with Marie and learning magic – I think of time spent with my father – James and Lily's wedding – having you…" she looked at Harry whose eyes were wide with wonder while hers filled with tears. "I think of all the times you smiled when we brought you to Mirage House, when we travelled together and when you made friends here." She wiped at her eyes. "Although the memories don't all have to be real, it's better if they are, but as long as they elicit a strong positive emotion within you, it will work. Now," she stood, straightening her school robes, "let's try it again."

* * *

Although Harry had been progressing well over the next few weeks when practicing the Patronus Charm the constant stream of chatter about Sirius Black and the supposed 'sightings' was getting to him. That, along with Orion's tired agitated look, his second shadow called Colin Creevey, and Lockhart's classes put Harry in a foul mood from when he woke till when he went to bed and he'd even snapped at Ron this morning who'd stormed upstairs to their dormitory and yanked the curtains closed around his bed. Now, he was in the headmaster's office, wondering whether the Headmaster had seen him send a tripping hex at Lockhart earlier that day that had made him knock over a fifteenth century suit of armour.

"Would you like a lemon sherbet, Mr Potter?"

Harry shook his head, "No thank you, sir." He shifted in his seat feeling uncomfortable although trying not to show it. Malfoy hadn't actually seen who had cast the hex but if the Headmaster had. Would he give him a stern talking-to before writing a letter to Marie and Orion? Or maybe he'd floo them – _somehow_ anyway – he was Dumbledore – he could—!

He looked over the rim of his glasses, blue eyes serious and hands folded on the desk in front of him. "I assume you know why you're here?" That was a 'you're-in-trouble' tone if ever he'd heard one.

"No sir."

Well he wasn't going to _admit_ he hexed a teacher.

Despite the Headmaster knowing already what he'd done, there was no sense if fidgeting and _acting_ guilty before anything actually happened and the Headmaster's verdict stated.

"I don't want to alarm you Mr Potter – Harry, if I may?" Harry tensed, brows pulled together in light confusion as he nodded, this didn't sound as though the headmaster was going to tell him off. He looked serious. "I believe you have been following the Daily Prophet quite avidly, on the suspected sightings of Sirius Black?" Harry's insides froze, managing to nod stiffly. Dumbledore leant back in his chair, head slightly bent as he looked over his half moon spectacles. "I don't know how much you know about the circumstances around Sirius Black's capture and recent escape but the Ministry and I have reason to believe that he will try to come after you." The Headmaster rushed to soothe his nerves upon seeing his startled expression. "I assure you Harry that Sirius Black will _not_ be entering Hogwarts, preventative measures to such an action have already been put in place and you, as well as the rest of the school, are safe."

Harry felt his limbs weaken, "Like what?" He croaked. His mind brought up images of Orion coming to see his next Quidditch match and being recognised by the Dementors – or Dumbledore somehow finding out – he'd be dragged away in magical containment cuffs, struggling against the Auror's—

"Well," Dumbledore began, looking at Harry with concern, "we've closed off all the secret passages in and out of the school, the wards were updated in the summer and other protections have been added to the castle and grounds which includes restricted floo access. The professors have also undertaken more patrols, and, of course, there are the Dementors" Harry shivered. "I know you have had an unpleasant encounter with them already but you must not mistake their presence here as something I approve." Dumbledore said solemnly. "They are foul creatures, and unfortunately I was unable to get the minister to reconsider the decision to place them as guards here – however they are restricted to the perimeter of the grounds." Harry took all this in, the reality that the Dementors were out _hunting _for Sirius made his insides squirm. He wondered whether they'd be able to tell that Orion was actually Sirius in disguise.

Harry forced himself to take several deep breaths but he could tell the Headmaster had more to say. "Go on," he whispered, "the rest—you have more to tell me."

"I do, my boy…I had been headmaster for several years already when your parents first came to Hogwarts. Your father soon formed fast friendships with Sirius Black and it wasn't long before Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew joined their group." He paused and Harry could see that he was trying to figure out how to go on. "They remained friends throughout their years at Hogwarts and when you were born…Sirius Black was named your godfather." Harry fought to remain calm. If only Peter Pettigrew hadn't been such a spineless whelp and stayed faithful to the light, then Harry might have still had his parents. "It is when your parents went into hiding with you, they trusted Sirius Black to be their secret keeper." Sirius might have had the chance to be the Godfather he was always meant to be if only–

"And he told them." Harry growled. "And _he _found them."

Let the Headmaster believe what he wanted, but it wasn't Sirius Black's face he was picturing in his mind with hate. It was a round chubby boy with mousy brown hair and small watery eyes – Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

"Where are you going?!"

"Out"

"But the Dementors – Orion!"

Orion slammed the front door behind him and pulled his old leather jacket on, simultaneously apparating away before Marie could chase him down.

He landed in Godric's Hollow with a clap of thunder.

How many times had he walked this very street, narrow, with neat little cottages either side? It was already dark and warm lights filtered through the windows onto the damp street. The wind blew cold and strong, chilling his clammy skin and he tugged his tied hair forward and pulled up the collar on his jacket wishing he'd grabbed something warmer. A short way in front the glow of golden streetlights indicated the centre of the village.

He walked slowly, his steps heavy as he remembered all the times he'd been here before. He could have walked to the Potter's cottage in his sleep – backwards even! The lane curved to the left and he'd reached the heart of Godric's Hollow where a tall war memorial stood. Except it wasn't really a war memorial at all.

A step forward. Another. Another. The statue's true shape came into focus, the enchantments around it shifting in reaction to his presence.

A wavering smile appeared on Orion's face as he looked at the figures. James had his arm around his wife, his untidy hair and circular framed glasses immortalized in stone. Lily with her long hair curling around her shoulders and kind, pretty face, smiled down at baby Harry who looked peaceful in slumber. He felt his throat tighten as he looked at the statue. That was how they were. That was how they were meant to be.

"Are you alright son?"

An elderly man bundled up in sweaters and a flat-cap stood behind him.

"I err – I'm fine." Orion sniffed and blinked away the sudden moisture in his eyes.

"Anyone you know on there?" He asked.

Orion looked back to the statue, it was no longer James, Lily and Harry but had shifted back to the war memorial.

"My Grandfather" he lied quickly looking back to the memorial. The man must be a muggle for it to revert back to its cloaked state. He felt the man's hand clap him on his shoulder.

"I was evacuated during the war, only a tiny tot I was. My father's on there—" he pointed to a name and they stood in silence a few moments until he coughed awkwardly. "Well then, awful cold out to be wearing just a jacket, and no gloves either, you'll catch your death if you ain't careful!" he warned, pulling a short scarf from around his neck and forcing it into Orion's hands before he could protest. "Best get back inside before I catch mine too – don't stay out here too long or they'll be meltin' you in the mornin' when you're frozen solid." He hobbled away leaving Orion to wrap the scarf around his neck, feeling instantly warmer.

"There's just one more stop I have to make." Orion muttered up at the statue, now back to its stone depiction of the Potters which only those of magical blood could see..

The church stood tall and empty, no one was there this late, and he stepped up to the entrance of the graveyard placing his hand on the cool metal of the kissing gate. He hadn't visited on his own in a while. He, Harry, Lana and Marie visited the graveyard once a year, usually on New Year's Day to lay some flowers there, but sometimes he would visit on his own just to sit in the peace and quiet or talk softly to himself, imagining that James and Lily could hear everything.

When he knelt down in the damp earth by James and Lily's graves, he allowed the faintest trickle of magic to coat his palms. Slowly the weeds that grew there wriggled and changed, shrinking into small white daisies and yellow buttercups.

_James and Lily Potter_

_27__th__ March 1960 – 31__st__ October 1981_

_30__th__ January 1960 – 31__st__ October 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_

With a sigh Orion leant back on his heels and his shoulders slumped. "I've really buggered things up James." He said softly at the headstone. His 'escape' had brought everything flooding back of _that night_ and he felt the need to get everything off his chest. "I wasn't there for Harry when he needed me and I—I was always impulsive—I went after him y'know, thinking that I was going to be back later in time to get Harry back off Hagrid…be a proper Godfather" his voice cracked and he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes furiously. "And then he was _gone _and he'd tricked _me_! I think I was in shock and it's just been one cock-up after another." He breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself. "Harry's been better about this than me – we talk over the mirrors every night and he's got this way of calming us all down with his calm logic and he sounds _just_ like you Lily!"

"I've shown him memories of our time together, things you would have told him yourself but other than your cloak and a few photos and letters you sent me he hasn't really got anything that was _yours_ and I feel so helpless he doesn't have—" he stood quickly an idea forming in his mind and gave a quick breathy laugh. "You always knew what I needed didn't you? Thanks, I-I know just what to do now – I'll visit again soon" he swiped the sleeve of his jacket across his eyes and nose and left the graveyard hastily, towards the place where the Potters made history on a dark Halloween night.

* * *

**You may or may not be pleased to know that Chapter 9 is titled 'A Dementor's Call'…..**

**Thank you to….**

**Harrypottergurl10**

**Larenars**

**Blue Luver5000**

**Patronus-Charm54093 – **Well you'll just have to wait and see what happens next won't you? Hehe glad you like it :D

**Moriahhh – **Hopefully this answers your question :D

**DarkRavie**

**The Lovely Angel** – Maybe…. ;)

**Dancer4813 – **Glad you like it!

**Kamil the Awesome** – Obviously since this is an AU fic (all fanfics are that though aren't they really?) it's going to be different to cannon and I don't really want to spoil it so you'll just have to wait and see :D

**Thank you everyone for sticking with me through exams, writers block and everything else that has come my way in regards to the story! I look forward to writing the next chapters for you, hope you like them! Peace out!**


End file.
